Forbidden Fruit
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: Sakura has been forced to live with her father. She has to move to a new town and start a new life. At her new school she makes a friend who warns her about a certain group, unfortunatly Sakura has fallen helplessly in love with one of the boys. What is h
1. First Encounter

**A/n: Oh. My. God. I have begun the greatest series of books EVER. I think it might even be better then Harry Potter NO JOKE. But seriously it's the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer. That woman is amazing! So hence my new idea for my new story . . . Vampires!! Yes oh yes it gave me a new idea for a Gaara x Sakura story. I like how I can make anything I see relate to Gaara and Sakura lol**

**And also since I don't do this a lot, the characters sadly don't belong to this one. They belong to Kishimoto –cries-. BUT, anyway I really hope you all like it.**

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

A teenage girl with short pink hair, just at her shoulders, looked around the small furnished home. "This is where were going to be living?" she groaned and pushed through the doorway with her bags.

"Oh come now Sakura it's not bad," her silver haired father smiled as he walked in behind her. He placed some of the bags in the living room, "I'll go get the rest of our things you go up to your room" he said heading back to the door.

She sighed and nodded taking her things up the small stair case that was just past the kitchen. She climbed her way up seeing two open doors. One was a bed room and across from it was a bathroom. At least she got the whole floor to herself.

She walked into her new room, seeing the wooden cabin walls. The curtains were a nice solid blood red. The thought of blood made a shiver run up her spine. The comforter was the same color as the curtains and she placed her bags on the floor and began looking around the room. There was a computer and a desk that she was sure she would be at a lot.

There was also a dresser and then the bed. Nothing too out of the ordinary, she guessed. Sakura let out another deep sigh as she thought about the worst thing on her mind. She started taking out her clothes and ordering them in the drawer. School. She dreaded the thought.

How sucky it was to move away from all her friends. And now she was going into her junior year and she was in a completely different setting. Sakura realized she had finished with the task faster then she had hoped and went downstairs to retrieve the rest of her things.

"So how do you like it?" he asked.

Sakura groaned at her father's enthusiasm. "Yeah dad it's great" she said to try and get him to shut up.

"So I used your mothers name on your school form since you're used to Haruno Sakura instead of putting Hatake Sakura" he said handing her the last bag.

"Well it does sound weird" she gave him a small smile and headed back up the stairs. She stopped in the middle and looked back, "What do you want for dinner?" she called.

"Oh." He didn't say much after that apparently not sure he knew, "Anything you want sweetheart"

Sakura huffed again. Just like him to not care about **anything**. "All right" she called once again and continued up the stairs taking the things out of her bags and putting them in places she thought necessary.

She looked at the window when she heard the rain start to beat down on the glass. Yet another sigh escaped her lips and her dark green eyes stared out into the forest challenging them with their own forest color.

"So begins the evil rain that always falls upon Konoha" she growled pulling the curtains over the windows. How this was going to be something she would have to grow used to. Bored out of her mind from being finished with unpacking, she lay on her new bed and stared at the ceiling.

Her head tilted to the side to see the only picture she had of her mother. It was of both of them, her mother holding her in her arms, both their pink hair blowing in the wind. Both with incredible green eyes, although Sakura's were much darker then her mothers. Thank to her father black eyes.

"I guess it would be best to just try and sleep well before the evil day of school dawns upon me" she grumbled getting up and going to the bathroom with a towel and a large T-shirt. She stood in the shower for as long as her legs would allow. Her wet pink hair stuck to her face and she leaned her forehead on the cold tile.

Reluctantly she turned off the water and wrapped herself in a warm pink towel. Sakura dried herself off to the best of her ability and then began drying her hair. She slipped the shirt on over her undergarments and stared into the mirror.

She jumped down the stairs taking two or three at a time before tripping and catching herself with the wall. "Sakura?" Kakashi called from the other room. "Are you alright I heard you fall" he said sounding very worried.

"No, I'm fine" she assured him and walked into the kitchen and saw a hot pizza on the table. "You couldn't wait?" she asked smiling at her dad from the doorway.

"Well I didn't want you to be taking care of me the moment you got here" he smiled. Sakura returned the gesture and went back to the kitchen grabbing a slice.

"Well alright but tomorrow is my turn to cook alright," she laughed getting a nod in return. "Well I'm heading to bed. I want to be rested for that dreadful thing called school" she pouted not wanting to go.

"Aw, you'll love it and it will be a piece of cake" he told her. "Goodnight my sweet little blossom" he said making her smile.

"Night," she waved over her shoulder and headed back up the stairs closing the door behind her. She switched the light off and made her way across the clean floor to her bed.

She got under the covers which were undeniably cozy. She closed her eyes trying to block out the rain hitting against the window.

-

The next morning . . .

Sakura opened her eyes slightly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the grey light showing in from her now open curtains. She sat up groggily and stretched her arms up hearing her back crack comfortably. She sat there for a moment letting the setting sink in and groaned. School.

Sakura forced herself out of bed and made her way to her dresser. Sakura stared at the outfit her father had bought her on the way up and mentally smashed her head against the wall. But she did want her dad to be happy so she slid on the white tank top with a red over shirt that was strapless. She grabbed the black Capri's and looked out the window. It was only drizzling and it looked fairly warm out.

Sakura grabbed her silver brush and raked through her tangled hair. She stared in the mirror at her reflection and was satisfied. Sakura slid down the stairs, backpack in hand and landed in the kitchen seeing her dad drinking coffee.

"Hey Dad. I'm ready to go when you are" she sighed feeling embarrassed her father still had to drive her to school. No car.

"Actually Sakura I have a surprise for you" he smiled and stood up leaving the paper and his coffee. He covered her eyes and led her though the house, she felt the cool breeze hit her body as they went outside and he pulled his hands away from her face.

Sakura's jaw dropped as she saw a navy blue Hyundai Santa Fe. "Oh. My. God!" she practically screamed. "THANK YOU!" she yelled again and jumped on her dad giving him a huge hug.

He laughed and hugged her back, "I knew you would like it. Did I get the right color?" he asked letting her down as she examined her new car.

"It's awesome and I love the color. Thank you so much you are the best" she hugged the car and opened the door sitting inside. She bounced around in the front seat and Kakashi handed her the key. She eyed it with stars in her emerald gaze and shoved it in the ignition.

"Thank you so much really" she smiled yet again and realized he was holding out her backpack to her.

"Have a great day at school sweetheart. Don't worry everything will be fine and if anything goes wrong I'll come down there and arrest anyone you want me too" he smiled patting her on the head. She smiled at her police chief father and nodded.

"Thank you and . . . ok this made my day" she giggled and adjusted the seat as he closed the door. She waved to him before pulling out of their driveway and onto the street that led to the highway.

Sakura moved her head with the music she had on, "Go on, go on. Come on leave me breathless. Tempt me. Tease me. Till I can't deny this love and feeling" she broke off in her singing and pulled into a parking lot that was labeled 'Student Parking'.

She hoped out of her car dragging her backpack with her. She closed the door and locked the car. "Ok, Office, office" she said to herself and smiled spotting the front of the building where she knew the office would be.

She opened the door and walked into the warm room where a black haired receptionist sat. "Why hello there" she smiled up at Sakura as she stopped at the desk.

"Oh my, your Hatake-san's daughter, aren't you?" she smiled. Sakura nodded sheepishly. "Well you're just the spitting image of your mother maybe even more beautiful. I'm so sorry to hear what happened" she said sadly searching for the papers she would need.

"Yeah . . ." Sakura replied trailing off.

"Well here is your schedule and a map. This piece of paper here needs to be signed by all of your teachers and brought back here after school" she informed pointing at a half size piece of paper.

"Yes ma'am" she nodded and walked out of the office. She stared at her schedule and saw English first. "Fantastic" she groaned. She looked up from her schedule going wide eyed and tried to keep her jaw from falling. There, just walking in the school doors was the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

He was pale, pale as snow and had an unbelievably blood red hair. He was tall and held his posture with pride as if he knew he was absolutely gorgeous. He face looked perfect there wasn't a flaw on him, his eyes were jet black and his eyes had unusually darks circles around them. Although they only made him look more perfect. There was something above his left eye it was red and small. Was it a scar? He wore a black dress shirt that buttoned in the front and black jeans with a studded belt.

She saw him tense and his gaze shot over toward her. Sakura pulled her schedule in front of her face quickly to try and hide the enormous blush on her face. 'Oh geez. He saw me' she gulped and peeked over the paper to see him gone.

Sakura let out a grateful sigh as she continued to look for her first period and try and not find the beautiful boy. "Ah English finally. I only looked around the whole school" she grumbled to herself already seeing a good number of students in their seats.

"Uh I'm new" she said shyly holding the piece of paper out to the teacher who took it and signed it.

"Please take the open seat behind Miss Hyuuga" he said pointing to the seat behind a girl with short dark hair and oddly pale eyes. Sakura walked to the seat and sat down pulling out a pencil. There was a boy with brown scruffy hair and small black eyes beside her.

"Hey" he smiled giving her a wave. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba, nice to meet you . . . ugh . . . Sakura right?" he asked holding his hand out to her. Sakura blinked and looked down at it.

"Ugh yeah" she finally said shaking his hand. Wow getting friends was happening faster then a normal person would think. "It's very nice to meet you" she gave him a quick smile.

"Likewise" he grinned. "You know," he stopped and pulled their still joined hands up to his face and smelled her hand. Sakura looked from side to side wondering if something was wrong with this boy. "You smell absolutely wonderful" he smiled showing his teeth.

"Um, thanks" Sakura said awkwardly bringing her hand back to herself.

"Oh don't worry about him, he has an unusually sharp nose" a girl with long brown chocolate hair and brown eyes said taking a seat behind Sakura. "And he's a freak" she giggled as Kiba stuck his tongue out at her.

"This is Tenten by the way and yes she is just as annoying as she looks" he laughed getting a smack across the head from the brunette. Sakura giggled a bit seeing the easy mood that was being created around her.

"I'm Sakura" she finally said holding out her hand to Tenten. She shook it smiling as big as Kiba had.

"Nice to meet you Sakura. You new?"

"Actually I am. I just moved in with my dad, Hatake Kakashi"

Her jaw dropped and she stared at her. "Your Kakashi's daughter?! But you don't look anything like him" she said utterly surprised.

Sakura sighed and shrugged, "Yeah everyone says that. I know I look more like my mom . . ."

It was silent for a moment before Tenten coughed to try and break the awkwardness. "Anyway!!" she smiled and began talking. But Sakura was staring at Kiba, whose eyes were locked on something moving across the room.

She followed his gaze and saw probably the most beautiful girl alive, practically glided across the floor. She had her pale blonde hair up in a high pony tail and her skin was just as white as the boy from earlier. Her pale blue eyes were piercing as they looked at her briefly.

"Wow Kiba no need to drool" Tenten snickered which was what broke Sakura out of her trance.

"I'm not drooling" he glared back at her and began to stare on his paper.

"What do you like her?" Sakura asked looking from him to the girl.

"No," he hissed not letting himself look up at her.

"Uh huh, you mean more like you used to not like her" Tenten scoffed and turned to Sakura. "He used to glare at her and her family all the time but suddenly one day was like lost in a fantasy when he saw her. Now he doesn't stop staring at her" she sighed.

"Aww," Sakura smiled and looked at Kiba. "What happened did you have an epiphany?" she asked giving him a small smile.

"It's nothing you guys would understand I don't even understand it myself" he growled under his breath and leaned on one of his hands.

Class started and time seemed to be flying by before it was time to go to lunch. Sakura followed Tenten and Kiba was walking beside her. "Wait till you meet all our friends, they're crazier then we are" Kiba nudged her.

"I don't think that's possible" Sakura smiled.

"You'll see" Kiba teased as the three entered the lunchroom. They got in line and grabbed the things that caught their eyes. Sakura turned from the line and went wide eyed.

"You're kidding," she said breathlessly. "There's more" she groaned into one of her hands. Kiba and Tenten looked at her oddly; they followed her gaze to see the table where the blonde from their first period sat with five others.

"Oh. _Them_" Kiba huffed.

"How is it possible for that many gorgeous people to be at one table?" Sakura asked in a hushed tone. Kiba and Tenten led her to their table and sighed.

"Those are the kid's of the town's best doctor, her name is Tsunade and she adopted all of them with her husband Jiraiya, he's a writer" Tenten began with the story.

"The three girls are the blondes. The two who look somewhat the same are twins, the one from our class is named Ino and her sister's name is Deidara. They both have the bluest eyes I think I have ever seen. The other blonde is Temari; she is the sister of Sasori, Kankuro, and Gaara. Kankuro is the one with brown hair; he's in the same grade as us. Temari is a senior along with her older brother Sasori. He's the tallest one of them all; he's got red hair and has the most flawless face I think I have ever seen. And then there's Gaara, he's in our grade but I don't know much about him" she finished and began eating her salad.

Sakura stared at them but mostly at the one she saw this morning, Gaara. For some reason he outshined the rest. He had his head resting in his hands and his eyes closed. Sakura couldn't help but think that black eyes were all wrong for him.

His eyes flashed open and glared at her and she immediately faced down feeling a cold sweat run down her face. "Sakura? Are you alright?" she heard Kiba's voice break her from the freeze.

"Uh yeah" she smiled and looked back at the table to see Gaara was gone. She turned her attention back to the two she was sitting with to notice there were three more people there. "Um hi" she said quite embarrassed.

"This is Hinata and Neji, they're cousins" Kiba said pointing to the girl from her first period and a guy with longer brown hair but the same eyes as Hinata.

"Very nice to meet you" Sakura said smiling.

"And-"

"I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" he smiled brightly putting his arm around her and shaking her. "Your really going to like it here I can assure you that" he grinned even more then Kiba did.

"Ugh Hi" she said awkwardly.

They ate lunch laughing and talking and Sakura would input sometimes but she was far too distracted by the disappearance of Gaara. The bell rang to dismiss everyone from lunch and the rest of his family left with a graceful demeanor.

"Thanks for walking me to class Tenten" Sakura smiled and weaved as her friend departed. She walked in and almost screamed seeing the red head she had lost sight of in the cafeteria. She walked to the teacher, not taking her eyes of him for fear he would disappear.

"Welcome to my class Miss Haruno. Please take a seat next to Gaara" she said handing back the paper. Sakura turned around to see him glaring at her with his dark eyes. She made her way to the table they were to share and sat down.

The air around them felt deadly. Sakura gulped and tried to focus on her papers in front of her. She stole a quick glance at him and tried to hold in a gasp. His face had a look of anger and torture on it. He had his chair scooted as far away as the table would allow and was sitting on the furthest edge of the seat.

'What did I do?' Sakura asked herself staring back down at the table. 'I haven't even talked to the guy and it looks like he wants to rip my head off. Was it because I was staring at him this morning?' she gulped and looked out of the corner of her eyes to see him the same.

The teacher began speaking and Sakura tried to pay attention and take notes to get her mind of the apparently steaming boy. Through out the class Sakura stole glances at him still seeing him with the same look on his face.

The bell rang and she was about to turn and ask him what was the matter but he was gone. "Wow, are you ok?" she heard a voice from behind her and turned around seeing a boy with a chili bowl haircut and wearing . . . a green . . . jumpsuit.

"Ugh . . . what do you mean?" she asked looking back at his face.

"Well Gaara was glaring at you like he was going to rip you apart. I've never seen him that way, it was actually kind of scary" he said placing a hand on her shoulder. Sakura stared at it and then at him.

"Weeell," she said shrugging off his hand. "I'm fine. Didn't bother me at all" she lied putting on a fake smile. Finally after one more class period school was over and Sakura took her note to the front office. She froze in the doorway as she saw Gaara at the front desk.

He was arguing with the woman from this morning. He suddenly stopped and looked back at her. Sakura felt herself pale under his gaze, he even looked like he went paler then he already was. "Never mind" he murmured to the woman and was gone just like before.


	2. Stranger

**A/n: Ok so to be clear since someone didn't get it I used bits and pieces of Stephanie Meyer's book and my views on vampires are the same as hers so don't bit my head off about that. And it's not like this is going to be published work its fanfiction jezz.**

**Well anyway I'm really glad a lot of you really liked the story and I finally finished the second chapter!! **

**Please Review!!!**

**Forbidden Fruit**

Sakura handed in her slip and made her way out of the office. It took her a minute to realize she was holding her breath and she gasped trying to get air. "You alright Sakura?" she heard a familiar voice and saw Kiba.

"Hey." She smiled. "No I'm fine I just didn't realize I was holding my breath" she laughed. Kiba seemed like he was a really caring guy. She was glad that he was one of her first friends.

He laughed and shook his head. "I can't tell you how many times I've done that" he patted her on the head with his hand and sighed. "Hey me and Tenten were going to go grab a pizza you want to come with us?" he asked.

"Sure" Sakura said smiling.

"Cool you want to just follow us there?"

"Yeah sounds perfect. Which car is yours?" she asked looking out at the parking lot. Kiba pointed over towards a silver car and claimed it. "Alright" Sakura smiled and waved to him before hurrying to her car.

She pulled out her keys and then froze. She had the oddest feeling and slowly turned her head around. She went wide eyed seeing Gaara glaring at her before he got in his own black convertible. Sakura gulped and immediately turned to face her car. 'Oh god. Oh god' she repeated in her head and tried to unlock the car.

She slammed the door and locked it and then looked up. The black car was gone and she let out a relieved sigh. Sakura looked over and saw Kiba's car pull out and started her own. She followed him down the high way and tried to breathe evenly. The worst part was she couldn't tell if she was breathless from fear or something else.

They pulled into the parking lot of a promising looking joint. Sakura got out and was attacked, "Oh my god, Sakura! I'm so glad you came!" Tenten yelled hugging her tighter. Sakura let out a small laugh and was relieved when she was released.

"Well lets eat I'm starved" Kiba smiled and went ahead of them. The two laughed and Sakura walked to the door opening it and freezing. Her gaze met with the angry glare of Gaara.

"Excuse me" he said almost sounding like he was trying to be polite. He squeezed past her since she was too paralyzed to move out of the door way. He tried to move around her but her shoulder touched his making him stiffen and hold back a hissing sound. He then rushed out as fast as possibly.

"Sakura are you alright?!" Kiba asked shaking her shoulder. She shook out of her trance and looked at him.

"Yeah. Why?" she wondered looking at him curiously.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" was his reply to her question.

"Ugh no. Why would he?"

"Heheh. No reason" he rubbed the back of his head and sweat dropped. Sakura looked back quick enough to catch Tenten throw him a glare.

"How about we just eat" Sakura suggested breaking up the tension.

"Of course" Tenten smiled and walked in. Sakura followed and Kiba trailed behind. They ordered a pepperoni and sausage pizza and Kiba ate practically half of it.

"Does he always eat so much?" she questioned Tenten. She nodded sadly.

"He's practically a weirdo in all factors" Tenten sighed twirling her hair around on a finger. Sakura laughed and then her eyes locked with the pizza clock on the wall and went wide eyed.

"Oh my god! I didn't know it was so late!" she yelled grabbing her hair. Tenten looked up at the time and sighed.

"Wow it is late. I didn't even notice it was 9 o'clock" she smiled and looked back at Sakura.

"Well it was really fun guys. I'm so glad you invited me. I'll see you tomorrow" Sakura waved and slide out of the booth. She hurried out to her car and got in. It started it; she pulled out and drove onto the highway to head home.

She turned up the radio and bobbed her head a bit getting lost in the music until something in her rearview mirror captivated her attention. There was a black convertible right behind her on the highway.

Sakura was now wide eyed and breathing loudly. "No Sakura your being stupid it's just a coincidence that the person headed home has the same car as him." She told herself shaking her head.

Her stomach dropped and she could feel her hands sweating. She was relieved when she saw her house and pulled into the drive way behind her father's car. The convertible speed by obviously not concerned with the speed limit. She grabbed her school bag and got out almost falling to the ground.

Sakura sustained her balance and hurried to the door. She slammed it behind her and let out another relieved sigh. "Sakura?" Kakashi blinked and looked at her as he know stood in the hallway. "Are you ok? Where were you? You look scared to death" he said looking worried.

Sakura tried to put together a sentence that wouldn't make her dad freak out. "Ugh no I just met some new friends today and we went out for pizza after school. Then I remembered I had homework so I rushed home" she said leaving out her paranoia.

"Well alright, did you have fun?" he asked. She nodded and pushed past him. "Alright well I probably wont see you till morning so good night" he called.

"Yeah, night" she said. Although she had no intention of doing the homework she had received. Sakura yawned and threw her backpack in her room. "I'm so tired" she said to herself and mentally decided she would take a shower and then head to bed. She stepped into the bathroom and turned the hot water on which only made her drowsier. After the quick rinse she stepped out and wrapped her fluffy towel around her. She grabbed her other towel and dried her hair.

Sakura grabbed her brush and brushed the tangles from the shower out and barely made it to her room before falling on the bed. "I should change" she mumbled to herself. She hadn't even bothered to turn on the light and her eyes closed before she could force herself to get dressed.

-

The house was silent and dark. A dark shadow loomed over the sleeping pink haired teen. His fingers traced her open hand lightly, her small slender fingers weakly grabbed his and he didn't pull away. His grip tightened and this was all it took for her to wake up.

Her eyes shot open only to be met with complete darkness. She felt some weight on top of her and then realized she was holding someone's hand. Sakura also noted there was a hand covering her eyes. Panic swept over her and she was about to scream. But she stopped hearing a growl.

"W-What do you want?" she asked tears forming in her covered eyes. He didn't answer but she felt him lean forward and then felt hot breath on her neck. She tried to free her hand from this mans but he wouldn't let go. He pressed his lips against her neck making her wince.

He opened his mouth and his teeth were pressed against her neck making her heart beat rapidly fast. Then suddenly it was gone. She looked up at her ceiling and around the dark, but in fact empty room. "What the hell?" she looked around wide eyed.

She stood up holding her towel close to her and ran to turn on the lights. There was indeed no one in the room. She hurried to her dresser and began searching for clothes to wear. She slowed her searching and turned her head to look out the window. She walked over and looked everywhere she could but saw no one.

She opened it shivering against the cold but forced her head out and looked around. She sighed and closed the window, "Was I just dreaming about that?" she asked herself rubbing her hand on the space of her neck where the strangers mouth had been.

Gaara stood on the edge of the roof looking down at the window. "Don't even start I know I was being stupid" he answered an unasked question. He turned his head only a bit to see Ino standing a little behind him.

"I knew you would be here" she said with her arms folded across her chest.

"Why am I not surprised?" he said turning back to looking forward.

"That was stupid Gaara" she hissed.

"It's no big deal its not like she saw me. She thinks she was being raped"

"You were going to bite her!!" she almost yelled. "You were about to destroy everything Tsunade worked for! She saved you and you were the first you haven't had human blood in so long. Why would you do something like this?"

"Her smell"

"What?"

"Her smell" he repeated. "I could barely restrain myself at school. She smells absolutely delicious. Cherry Blossoms and the purest sent of blood" he said as if it were absolutely mouthwatering.

"Gaara you stalked her all day, didn't you?" Ino asked tapping her foot on the roof.

A smirk came across the red head's face, "Yes. She is so frightened of me and yet for some reason she won't stop thinking about me. Even right now she's dreaming about me"

"That's an invasion of privacy Gaara" Ino smirked. She shook her head and walked beside him. "Just don't lose control again" she warned.

"Don't worry. That will never happen again, it was a bad situation. I mean she was practically naked. What was I supposed to do?" he asked looking down at her.

"Thank you I SO needed to know that" she rolled her eyes and stretched. "Well be good I'm gone don't stay too long" she said.

"Yeah whatever" he gave her a joking look.

And as she came she was gone. Gaara jumped down silently and landed beside her window. He slid it open and looked inside. She was on her bed again this time under the covers. He gave a small smile and slipped inside. "I wonder what you're dreaming about now?" he asked himself and closed his eyes.

His eyes shot open and he actually fell backwards startling Sakura awake once again. She looked around with narrowed eyes and slowly got out of bed. She grabbed the bat she placed beside her bed and held it up tightly. Gaara looked through a crack in her closet shutters and held back a chuckle.

She looked over to the closet and a small sense of panic shot through him. She threw the doors open and looked side to side at the empty closet. Sakura relaxed and let the bat fall to her side and climbed back into bed. After he was sure she was asleep once again he dropped down from holding himself at the ceiling of the closet. "What a light sleeper" he said to himself quite aggravated with this fact.

He went beside her again and looked down at her sleeping face. "Night" he smiled and went to the window. He opened it silently and climbed through. Sakura shivered in the cold air and her eyes slowly open.

Gaara froze hearing an ear shattering scream. He looked back still seeing his foot barely out the room, "Shit" he cursed. Sakura jumped out of bed and ran to the window. She looked around horrified as no one was there. She got out of the window herself and looked around from on the roof.

"What the hell is going on!?" she yelled pulling on her pink hair.

She heard her door burst open and the cocking of and shotgun. "Sakura! What's wrong?!" Kakashi yelled. Sakura slid back into the room and saw him.

"Dad I don't know what the HECK is going on!" she yelled throwing her arms up in the air. "I think I might have finally snapped. I'm seeing things and feeling things! I don't want to be crazy!" she cried.

He went over to her and hugged her, "Oh sweetheart you aren't crazy this is just after shock from what happened. I knew it was bound to happen sometimes don't worry I'm sure everything will be all right"

Sakura nodded and hugged him back. "I really just want to sleep" she said. He nodded understanding that she was just releasing kept up feelings. He led her to her bed and pulled up the covers kissing her forehead before he left.

-

The next morning . . .

"Hey Sakura . . . whoa you don't look so good" Kiba said his mood changing from excited to worried.

"Ugh I didn't get ANY sleep last night. It was THE weirdest night of my life" she sighed. "At first there was this . . . this guy on me and I think he was kissing my neck and then all of a sudden he was gone. Then I woke up again because I heard a thump and THEN I saw him leave! But he was gone and out of sight before I got to the window to chase him! I don't know if I've gone insane or there's some psycho rapist out here" she said sounding miserable.

She looked up at Kiba to see a horrified look on his face. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked waving her hand in front of his face. She was started when he grabbed her wrist and looked more serious then he ever had.

"You said he was near your neck? The whole time?" he asked.

She nodded and thought about last night, "Yeah, first he was just like I guess kissing it and then I thought he was going to bite me"

"I'll see you in first period Sakura. I have to go do something" he said dropping her hand and rushing off.

"Ooook," she said awkwardly. Sakura made her way down the hall not paying attention as she thought about Kiba's reaction. She slammed into a wall, or so she thought. She looked up to see the red head, Gaara, and she turned completely red.

"I'm so sorry" she mumbled grabbing her bag that had slipped off her shoulder.

"Its fine," he said, yet he still had his glare set in place. That's when she noticed it.

"Um if you don't mind me asking, did you get colored contacts?" she asked noting his pale sea foam green eyes.

"No."

"But . . . yesterday . . . they were black"

"No they weren't"

"Yes they were" she said so sure that the other day they were black.

"No they weren't what were you doing staring at them?" he taunted.

Sakura blushed at the statement, 'Crap. Caught' she looked up seeing a smug look on his gorgeous face. She then realized he wasn't glaring at her anymore. 'Wow this is really weird' she thought to herself and then blurted out the question.

"Do you hate me?"

He stared at her utterly perplexed. "Why would I hate you?" he wondered.

"Well . . ." she trailed off feeling utterly stupid now. "I mean yesterday you looked like you wanted to rip me apart or something . . ." she stopped hoping this didn't make her look as crazy as she felt.

He paused for a second and stared at her. She almost melted when a small smirk came to his face, "I can assure you that I do not hate you, yesterday I was very . . . on edge" he said choosing his words. Sakura began breathing faster as she noticed how closely they were standing together by now.

He stared down at her with his smirk and she felt the blush burning her cheeks. His look shot up and he looked directly over her head, "Um" he began and looked back down at her "I'll see you later I guess. But I have to go now" he said moving past her gracefully.

Sakura turned around and saw him walking toward the older red head. He was gorgeous as Gaara was but his glare towards her sent shivers down her spine. She saw them exchange words and Gaara clearly ignored the older brother.

"Wow . . . this place is more then crazy" she sighed and continued on her way to her first period.

"Hey your Sakura right" she heard an angelic voice from behind her. She turned and saw Ino, Gaara's adopted sister. Sakura nodded and watched her as she came beside her.

"I'm Ino" her smile was beautiful and she held her perfect hand out to her. Sakura took it and they shook, "It's very nice to meet you. How do you like it here?" she asked still in her angelic voice.

"Oh well it's very nice to meet you too" Sakura smiled, finally feeling comfortable. Ino's presence was relaxing it almost felt like they were destined to be friends. "And it's ok, a little different. I've never not seen the sky" she laughed.

Ino nodded, "I would assume so. So I was wondering would you like to sit with me at lunch today. Gaara and I would be overjoyed to have you grace us with your presence"

Sakura blushed hearing the overly attractive red head's name. "Sure, I would love to sit with you guys" she smiled.

"Fabulous!" Ino clapped her hands together and gave the warmest smile Sakura had ever seen. "This is great Sakura I really wanted to become friends with you. You were just hanging with _those_ people yesterday. I didn't want to interrupt and start something" she sighed and then her eyes darted to the side of Sakura.

Tenten walked up right beside Sakura almost looking as if she was placing herself between her and Ino. "I didn't know you were friends with _her_" she tried to hold back the hiss. Sakura looked from one to the other feeling the tension between the two.

"Yes, Sakura and I are friends. She's going to sit with me at lunch today. I hope that's ok with you" she said making the question apparent with sarcasm.

"Maybe its not" the brunette glared.

"Then get over it" Ino said, her smile turning into a sinister smirk. Tenten twitched and her hands balled into fists. "Don't get to angry _dog_" Ino held back her snicker as she walked off into class.

Tenten glared after her and then turned to face Sakura. "I really hate her" she huffed.

"Why?" Sakura asked. "She was really nice and I liked her? What's the deal?"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "She might be "nice" but I know what she really is . . ." she trailed off glaring at the wall.

Sakura looked at her and waved her hand in front of her friends face. It got her attention and she returned her gaze to Sakura, "And what exactly is she?"

Tenten locked gazes with Sakura and there was a long pregnant pause. "She's a blood sucker" she spat out making Sakura go wide eyed.

"You mean . . ." Sakura trailed off. Tenten nodded with hard eyes, Sakura's mouth dropped "She's one of those weirdo's who drinks the blood of her lovers cuts?! Like when they do it?!"

Tenten almost fell back as she staggered to recover from Sakura's thoughts. "Sakura no I meant-" but the bell cut Tenten off and Sakura had already rushed into class.

They were writing down the vocabulary on the board but Sakura's eyes always found their way over to Ino who was working diligently. There was no way a nice girl like that was a freak. But then why had Ino called Tenten a dog. Tenten was nice too and really fun to be around. She didn't do anything that would seem well doggish. Sakura groaned as she leaned back in her chair when she was done with her words.

This was really weird and for some reason this little feud seemed more then just high school cliques. She sighed and tapped her pencil impatiently on the desk. She really wanted to talk to Ino about what Tenten meant. The bell finally rang and Sakura grabbed her things and headed out of the room.

-

Sakura laughed with Kiba and Tenten as he had just been telling a joke. She paid for her lunch and turned straight into Gaara, "Hey" he said with a charming smile.

Sakura blinked and smiled back at him. She felt the stairs on her back and turned her head to see Kiba and Tenten almost glaring at Gaara. "Ugh I promise to sit with you guys tomorrow but I made Ino a promise" she gave the two a warm smile.

Tenten rolled her eyes and walked to their table with Kiba close behind her. She looked back up at Gaara who gestured to a table where Ino sat alone. Gaara and Sakura sat down on one side and Ino smiled up at her.

"Hey Sakura, so how has your morning been?" she asked kindly.

"Pretty good," she began taking a bite of an apple. "Same boring subjects and all . . ." Sakura sighed and then remembered about her conversation with Tenten. "Hey Ino I was wondering if I could ask you something" she said swallowing her apple piece.

"Anything." The blond assured.

"Well this morning I heard you call Tenten a . . . dog," she was almost positive she saw Gaara throw a glare in Ino's direction. "And when you left . . ." she took a breath and looked her friend dead on "she called you a blood sucker."

Ino's eyes slanted and her eyes focused on something behind her and she knew she was glaring at Tenten. "Really now?" she said closing her blue eyes. When she opened them again she was staring Sakura down, "And what did you think of that?"

"Well I can't imagine you being on of those weirdoes, who enjoy stuff like that. I mean it's gross to cut someone and then lick their blood" she was interrupted as Ino broke out laughing.

"Oh Sakura, sweet Sakura I can assure you I do not do that. That's weird and sadistic," she sighed and Sakura felt so relieved.

"I knew that wasn't true. But why do you guys hate each other?" she wondered.

"It's a long complicated story" Gaara said finally entering the conversation. Sakura couldn't help but stare at him, he was just so gorgeous. A smile came across his face and his words made Sakura turn red, "Sakura, you're drooling" he teased.

"Wow Gaara, could you be any more conceited?" Ino asked rolling her eyes. Sakura tried to force down her blush as she stared down at the table.

"What I can't help but notice the obvious" he smiled sheepishly and shrugged. The bell rang releasing the students to their next class and Sakura sighed.

"Well see you in class" she said to Gaara getting up and making her way to throw out her stuff. Both Ino and Gaara looked at each other they got up and followed Kiba and Tenten with their eyes.

They walked out into the hallway and the two brunettes stopped and turned around. The tardy bell rang and Gaara and Ino stood beside each other facing Tenten and Kiba.

"Any particular reason you told our new little friend about _blood suckers_" Ino seethed looking at the two.

"I heard that you had to follow a rule of keeping your existence a secret. If someone knew than you might have to be killed" Tenten glare back.

"Oh how very kind of you, _werewolf_" she snapped back.

"Sakura is our friend and it's dangerous for her to be near you" Kiba said crossing his arms.

"Being around us is safer then her being around you" Gaara said sternly. "We can control ourselves our anger and emotions don't rule us" his smirk was taunting.

"Don't even start vampire I know you were practically hunting Sakura yesterday" he said getting angrier by the second. Tenten let out a low growl and Ino hissed baring her fanged teeth at the two. Gaara held out his hand in front of Ino holding her back as her angry gaze met his.

"Don't stoop to their level Ino, if Sakura wants to be-friend us she will and if these idiots blow our secret we can easily remove them from the picture" he threatened looking at the two.

"HEY! Get to class!" a teacher ordered. They all looked at him and then went off in opposite directions.


	3. Heart Broken

**A/n: Sorry for the late update my fans I was reading a new manga called Kodocha or Kodomo no Omocha. It is REALLY awesome and the guy main character is EXACTLY like Gaara its crazy!!! I love it so much it is too awesome. Well I hope you all check it out soon because it really is good. Well here is the new chapter I hope you all like it, although still not too much Gaara x Sakura fluff but there is a reason and you will all see! **

**Please review!!! **

**Forbidden Fruit**

"Alright class we are going to work on a partner's lab so I'll pass out the chemical and grab yourselves goggles and gloves" he ordered as he pushed a cart around distributing beakers and chemicals.

Sakura saw goggles lowered in front of her face and she looked up seeing Gaara had gotten hers. She took them and placed them around her eyes securely.

"Thanks" she smiled. Wow this was so ridiculous, she could feel her heart beating unnaturally fast. Either she was having a heart attack or she was freakishly in love with someone she had just met. She really hoped it was the first.

All her life she had always told herself there was no such thing as love at first sight. And here she was practically drooling over this . . . this god. She slid on the gloves and looked down at the chemicals that were placed in front of her.

"Um what are we supposed to do again?" Sakura asked looking up at him. He smiled and grabbed one of the chemicals.

"We're supposed to mix this," he gestured to the thing in his hand and then picked up another, "and this together and then see what happens"

Sakura nodded and the lesson clicked in her head right. About halfway through the lab Gaara glanced over at her face. It was deep in thought and he looked down with a saddened look. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

She broke out of the small chance and looked at him, she looked back down and sighed "Nothing really" she said. He nodded and looked down at the table before looking back at her.

"So why did you move here?" he questioned. Sakura stopped what she was doing and stared at the black science table. He waited as she closed her eye and looked like she was preparing herself for something.

"My mother died." She said her voice cracked as she said the words. They were silent for awhile before Gaara spoke again.

"I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault." She said sadly. "When she was found there was a pale man with hard skin and red eyes and an unusually large wolf found dead near by," she stopped placing her hands over her eyes trying to hold back her tears.

Gaara was wide eyed. _A pale man with hard skin and red eyes and an unusually large wolf_. There was **no** way that was a coincidence. He looked down at her and dug something out of his pocket. He held out a red handkerchief. Sakura stared at it for a long time before he sighed and grabbed her gently and started drying her face himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to make you cry" he said as he finished up.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled looking down. "I just couldn't cry at first and I had this dream last night about her death. It was the worst way to end the weirdest night of my life" she groaned.

"You smell good" he smiled making her look at him strangely. Then she laughed lightly and smiled. "What?" he asked, "Is that bad?"

She shook her head, "No, it's just my friend Kiba said the same thing"

He grimaced at the name and Sakura huffed. "You guys really don't like each other do you?" she wondered.

"You have no idea" he gave her a smile that made her melt. "So what are you going to do tonight?" he asked breaking eye contact with her.

"Well Tenten asked if I wanted to come with her to this authentic drive in movie place just outside of town, I said yes 'because it sounded really fun. Why?" she wondered, never letting her eyes leave him.

"Ah." He said looking up at the ceiling. "Pity I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out with me tonight" he sighed looking down at her shocked face.

Yup that must have been what happen, her heart exploded and now she was dead. And in this perfect world Gaara would ask her out, of all the people. But she felt his shake her shoulder and she stared at him realizing this was no illusion.

"Are you sure?" she asked dumbly.

He looked at her oddly, "Yes? If I wasn't . . . um . . . sure I wouldn't have asked" he smiled.

She blinked and hit herself on the side of the head a couple times. "Are you sure I didn't hit my head or this isn't some cruel joke" she blinked and waited for the answer.

"You think I wouldn't want to go out with you?" he asked.

"Well it's just the odds of someone like **you** asking out some like **me** is just very, VERY improbable" she said nodding her head.

"Why? You're beautiful" he said simply.

Sakura blushed insanely and tried to look away from his pale green eyes. "So," he began again playing with her pink hair between his fingers. "Why not after your movie we go somewhere?" he asked making her look back at him.

"North of this town there is a road marked that say's 'Twilight Lake' meet me there. There's a small island in the middle of the lake and a bridge connects it to the outside. Make it 8 o'clock" he smiled.

Sakura nodded "Ok" she said breathlessly.

The bell rang and they both looked up, "Well I'll see you then" Gaara said leaving with a smile. Sakura nodded and then felt her heart to make sure it was still beating.

-

"So Tenten when is this movie going to end? Just so I have a time basis" Sakura asked her friend as they walked towards her car. Sakura pulled out the keys and unlocked it from their distance and they both hoped in.

"It should be done around 7:15 or 7:30" she smiled as they pulled out and headed out of the school parking lot.

"Ok that's all I needed to know" Sakura said trying to hold back the grin forcing itself upon her face. "Oh wow this is so exciting what movie are we going to see?" she asked.

"That new one about the Werewolves vs. the Vampires" Tenten said with a smirk.

"Oh awesome! I wonder who will win." Sakura laughed.

"I hope the werewolves win" Tenten said darkly. Sakura stared at her for a little before turning her sight back to the road. Weird. Sakura followed Tenten instructions and pulled into a place with big screens set up. Sakura was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Aw man, Vampires are so cool!!" Sakura giggled. Tenten held her breath for a bit and then breathed out a long sigh. "Is something wrong?" Sakura asked looking over at her friend.

"No, no. of course not" she faked a smile and rubbed her head. Sakura smiled back and looked forward.

"I'm really glad we became friends Tenten. I was scared that no one would like me because my hair was so weird" Sakura laughed but with a hint of sadness.

"I'm glad you're my friend Sakura. You have to be the nicest person alive! And don't worry you aren't the weirdest person at that school even with your hair" she smirked and turned her head looking out the window.

"Oh look its starting!" Sakura screamed. They both got out of the car and hopped on the front leaning on the glass. They watched the movie both totally wrapped up in it. It soon ended and Sakura let out an exasperated gasp.

"That was AMAZING!" she yelled throwing her hands in the air.

Tenten huffed, "Like werewolves would team up with vampires. It's totally preposterous" she crossed her arms and sat in the passenger's seat. Sakura giggled a little and looked at the time. It was perfect timing and Sakura was glad for that.

They drove back to Tenten's house commenting about the movie, Tenten giving criticism on the transforming of the werewolves. It was kind of odd how emotional she was getting about this. Almost as if she were taking it personally, but Sakura thought nothing of it.

She pulled to a slow stop in front of Tenten's house and waved as Tenten got out and headed to the door. It closed and Sakura speed off in the direction of the lake. Tenten stared out the window seeing Sakura go in the opposite direction of her house.

"Hmmm" she hummed to herself and went to the back door. "I'll be back mom. I've got some business to take care of, might have to kill a vampire or two!" she called.

"Don't stay out too late!" she heard her mother call back and smirked.

-

Sakura pulled to a stop and killed the engine and stepped out of her car. She slammed the door locking the door and making her way toward the lake. She saw the bridge. She walked over to it and leaned against the railing.

She took out her cell seeing it was 10 minutes before eight. She sighed and looked up at the visible moon from above. "Wow I can't believe there is a small clearing for the moon to shine through here" she smiled and enjoyed the pale glow.

Sakura let her eye close and drifted into a slight sleep. She jolted awake as her arm slipped of the railing and she looked around. She took out her cell again and grimaced at the time. It was 9:30. She slammed her phone shut and stuffed it into her pocket.

She closed her eyes and rested her face in her hands. She took deep breaths trying to prevent herself from the thing she knew would come later tonight. "Can I help you miss?" a voice broke the silence and she looked up seeing a man.

"Um no I'm fine thank you," she smiled awkwardly. She pushed past him and started for her car. His hand wrapped around her wrist and she went wide eyed. Sakura turned her head to see a crazed look in his eyes and a knife in his hand.

"You really are beautiful" he smiled sickly and tried to pull her toward him.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed and wrenched her wrist free. Sakura ran as fast as she could hope it would be enough. She went even more wide eyed when a huge chocolate brown wolf was running towards her.

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. This was the end she knew it, some sicko rapist behind her and a freakishly huge wolf in front of her. And it was all that retard, Gaara's fault! Sakura looked forward rather to be eaten by a wolf then raped.

But to her surprise it jumped over her and she heard a lower yell. She turned slowly and saw the giant monster tearing up the man. It was disgusting but a wave of relief washed over her. This was odd because there was a vicious wolf on steroids about 5 feet from her.

Sakura wanted to run but something couldn't tear her eyes from the scene. Finally the wolf was done and almost nothing but shredded remains was left. It looked up at Sakura who stiffened. But then she relaxed, the wolf starred at her with the warmest chocolate brown eyes. Almost like . . . Tenten's.

Its ears perked up and a howl was heard throughout the forest. It starred at her for a little more before running off into the forest. Sakura turned stiffly and walked, well ran, to her car and shot away from the place.

"HOLY CRAP!!" Sakura screamed turning the music up as loud as she could. She slammed on her breaks and threw the door open leaving her backpack in the car. Screw homework like she could concentrate on ANYTHING tonight.

She locked the car and ran into the house. "DAD!" she yelled and slid into the living room falling on her face.

"Sakura!" Kakashi said shocked and kneeled down to help her up.

"Ok so I went to met Tenten and we went to the movie but then I left and went to meet up with Gaara. But the bastard never showed. But I was stupid enough to believe the hottest guy in school would like me, BUT that's not the point! I was there and this man tried to rape me! And then this HUGE wolf came out of no where and ripped him apart! Then it looked at me with nice eye like saying 'Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you' and then it left! But the WEIRDEST thing is it had the eyes of Tenten!!" she said super fast and breathing hard.

Kakashi blinked and then tried to replay all the information. "What?!" he asked clearly showing he had NO idea what the hell she was talking about. Sakura groaned and fell onto her back staring up at the ceiling.

"I've got to call Tenten" she sighed and sat up. Kakashi was about to stop her but she left the room taking the phone up to her room.

"Hello?" her friend's warm voice answered. A smile came across her face and she forgot to speak.

"Hey Tenten" Sakura said happily.

"Hey!" she said back with just as much enthusiasm. "What's up?" she asked.

Sakura sighed and began, this time slowly, and told Tenten all that had happened after she left her at her house. "That bastard!" Tenten shouted and then Sakura heard rebuking from her mother in the background. Tenten ignored it and sighed, "You want me to beat him up for you?" she asked sounding serious.

Sakura laughed and then just stopped. "No, I'm fine really" she lied.

"I will"

"I know you will but don't I was dumb to think that he would actually like me . . ." she held her breath trying to force herself not to cry while she was on the phone.

Tenten squeezed the phone and closed her eyes tightly. She could hear her friend's sadness. "Hey Sakura . . ." she began.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Please don't be sad,"

"I'm not-"

"Sakura," Tenten interrupted. "Don't be sad because I know he likes you." She stopped after that and bit her lip hard, "He really does it's his family . . . the situation is, well, complicated" she groaned punching herself in the head.

Sakura blinked and tried to think of any possible thing she could have done to offend his family. But nothing she had done could lead to such things; she huffed and lay down on her bed. "Hey Tenten about the wolf thing-" she began but Tenten cut her off.

"So tomorrow Gaara is going to be really mean to you, just pretend he isn't ok. Trust me it will be hard but smile a lot and pretend it had no effect on you and if push comes to shove I'll push him out a window" she said before hanging up.

"If only that would do the job" she huffed. Tenten threw the phone into her cushioned chair and hopped on her bed. "Ugh what a stupid vampire, you go through all the trouble of talking to me about her and then you stand her up? Ugh you're lucky she likes you or I would bit your head off" she growled to herself.

She thought about the encounter with the vampire earlier today.

_Flashback . . ._

"_Got it!" a girl on the team yelled and hit the volleyball but it went backwards. _

"_I'll get it!" Tenten said jogging back and stopping seeing Gaara. "What do __**you**__ want?" _

"_It's about Sakura"_

"_Back off" Tenten hissed._

"_Excuse me?" he glared down at her._

"_You heard me. Back. Off." She glared back._

"_Look," he sighed trying to ease up on his stare, "I know you don't trust me and you probably shouldn't but . . . I really like her but I don't want us to conflict or her to get involved"_

_Tenten was shocked. She blinked to try and rid herself of the confusion, "What are you trying to say?" she asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Please," he began trying to sound sincere "I want to be with her so can we not make a big deal out of this? You know we don't drink human blood and I really want to . . ." he trailed off when Tenten held her hand up to stop him._

"_Stop vampire your breaking my heart. I don't want Sakura involved either and since it's obvious she likes you I won't do anything. BUT," she said adding the compromise word. "You do ANYTHING I will hunt you down and make sure none of you remains. Understand?" she questioned._

_He nodded with a smirk. "Ah hoping your friend gets hurt just to have a shot at me, that's sick" his smirk grew and he turned around to leave. He walked off and Tenten bent over and grabbed the ball._

"_Stupid mind reading vampire" she huffed and jogged back to the game._

Tenten glared at the ceiling, "I wonder if this is a good enough reason to kill him" she smirked and closed her eyes. She yawned and yanked back the covers diving in.

-

The next day. . .

School. Sakura groaned seeing it through her front window. "I hate you" she seethed at the innocent building. She pulled into a free spot and got out pulling her back pack with her.

"Sakura!" Kiba yelled waving at her. He stopped in front of her and gave her a hug, she gladly hugged back.

"What's up with you?" she asked as they walked towards the school.

"Ah nothing much just dreading this awful place" he grinned. Sakura laughed and nodded. "Would about you? How was the movie?" he wondered.

Sakura shuddered just the mention of yesterday made he want to scream, but she kept it in. "It was good" she said keeping it simple.

Kiba nodded and they walked into the school. Sakura held in another scream as she saw him walking down the hall towards them. She noticed Kiba's gaze it was a hard glare. He stopped in front of Kiba and they were nearly the same height. The two stared, well more like glared, at each other for awhile until Sakura took in a deep breath.

"Hi Gaara!" she said happily.

His gaze instantly broke from Kiba's and he stared at her with confused eyes. They seemed to be searching for something but looked at if he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Well I'm going to find Ino" she smile brightly and let the two. Gaara followed her with his eyes.

"What the . . . hell?" he asked himself and shook his head. He looked back at Kiba and then walked off.

-

Sakura felt her heart beating rapidly. 'That was a lot harder then I thought it would be' she thought and scanned around for her blond friend. "Ino!" she called seeing her beautiful face.

"Sakura!" she smiled back and hugged her. "How are you this morning?" she asked looking at her.

Sakura huffed and made a pouting face. "Ugh your brothers a jerk" she said placing her hands on her hips. Ino looked at Sakura oddly and was silently asking for more info. "He stood me up" she finished crossing her arms.

Ino went wide eyed, "What?! Are you kidding me?" Sakura shook her head and huffed once again.

"No I'm not kidding you. Ugh freaking Skank!" she said fuming.

Ino blinked and tried to hold in the laughter that was threatening to burst out any second. "What?" Sakura asked looking at the struggling blond.

"Skank?" she asked still holding her hand over her mouth. Sakura gave out a small laugh.

"Well he is, but Tenten told me to forget about. So I just acted normal, it's no big deal" she shrugged. Ino gave her a look and Sakura sighed "Your going to do something aren't you?"

"Yeah I am!" she said placing her hands on her hips. Sakura rolled her eyes and started towards first period. Ino followed beside her and just smiled. "Sakura you wanna go out with me this afternoon? It's a really cool place I love to go there" she smiled.

"Sure Ino I'd love to hang with you. I was just wondering since you're my good friend and so is Tenten I really want her to come so you two can get along. Please" she begged.

Ino looked a little irritated by the name and then her expression soften, "I guess so" she sighed. Sakura's face brightened up and she hugged Ino tightly.

"Come on!" Sakura smiled dragging Ino off to class.

-

Sakura sat down at the table she had sat with Gaara and Ino the day before. Tenten and Ino both walked up at the same time. They glared at each other but Sakura coughed and glared at the both of them. "Sit" she ordered.

Ino sat on one side of Sakura and Tenten sat on the other. Sakura smiled triumphantly and Kiba walked over, "Hey guys!" he said losing his smile seeing the scene. "Um . . . ?"

"Don't ask" they both said at the same time. Sakura just sat there smiling and gestured for Kiba to take the seat in front of Tenten. He did so but Sakura noticed he couldn't keep his eyes off of Ino. Sakura felt both Ino and Tenten relax a bit but Kiba was still tense.

Someone stopped in front of the table and Sakura looked up surprised to see Gaara standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Hey Gaara" she said warmly and took a bite of salad.

He stared down at her and she just smiled. Ino gestured for him to sit down with her eyes and he did so without a word. Sakura sighed as Kiba sat in front of Tenten and Gaara sat in front of Ino. There was a big empty space between the two and Sakura also noticed everyone in the cafeteria starring at them.

Especially, the hard gaze of Gaara's older brother, Sasori. It almost looked like a murderous glare. Sakura gulped as she continued eating and looked down. Ino looked where Sakura had been and glared at the table making them all turn away.

Sakura looked and saw Gaara's tightened fist and an angry look on his face. "Gaara re you alright?" she asked getting his attention.

"Yeah," he said relaxing his hand. "I'm fine."

She looked at him awhile longer but the bell rang and Kiba and Gaara were gone in an instant. Sakura quickly told Tenten about their after school plans and reluctantly agreed to go. "Awesome! This is going to be so great I promise!" she said to them before running off to class.

-

"Gaara" Sakura sung flashing him a smile as she sat down. He just stared at her with that confused look again. "Tenten, Ino, and I are going to hang out after school. Isn't that awesome" she said pulling out her notebook and getting ready for the lab that was written on the board.

"Really?" he said softly. She nodded and finished as she wrote her name on the top of her paper.

"I almost got raped last night" she said bluntly inwardly smirking at the reaction on his face.

"What?" he asked trying to hold back actual fear.

She nodded and sighed, "I must have fallen asleep while I waited . . . and waited" she said harshly making him wince. "And when I woke up a man was there I got away at first but he was chasing me and I knew he'd catch up. Thankfully I was saved by this ravage wolf, well actually I think it was helping me because when it looked at me I saw kindness in its eyes" she said looking over at his horrified face.

"But whatever right," she shrugged and turned back took doodle on the back of her paper.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly. Sasori was going to die now, Gaara growled and held tightly onto the wooden frame of the black top table. Sakura's head whipped around when she heard wood snap. She looked down and saw Gaara's hands embedded into a broken off piece of wood.

They both stared down at it, Sakura was wide eyed and Gaara just looked away throwing it to the side. She looked at him and he turned to face her with sincere eyes "I'm sorry" he said again.

She grabbed his hand and smiled at him, "I know" she said leaning forward and kissing him lightly on the lips. A ruler flew down and whacked both of them on the head. Sakura heard onto her head with anime tears running down her face.

"I'll have none of that in my class!" the teacher huffed and walked back to the front.

"Ow." Sakura rubbed her head hoping to ease the pain.

"Sakura" Gaara looked back over at her. She turned her head to him asking for him to go on. "I can't do this it's dangerous. Please stay away from me" he said harshly before standing up and walking out of the classroom.

The teacher ran out after him and Sakura just sat there. 'What?' ran through her head so many times she lost count. She put her head on her desk and held it in; she really wanted to see Ino and Tenten right now.

Finally the bell rang and she only had one more class period to go until she was free from this prison.


	4. Hidden Danger

**A/n: Alright everyone the new chapter and it is INTENSE. The wheels of fate are finally turning and what on earth is going to start happening?! Who knows you'll just all have to wait! MWAHAHAHA anyway I do have to say this is a really awesome chapter.**

**Please review and I'd like to give a thanks to Sakuraangel1327 she gave me an awesome Idea for the story and I think she might know what's going to happen but the rest of you DON'T HAHAHAHA!!**

**Well review :D**

**Forbidden Fruit**

Sakura stared out the window of the passenger's side. Ino looked over at her as she drove down the highway. She looked in the rear view mirror at Tenten and she looked at Sakura. "You ok Sakura?" Tenten asked leaning forward.

"I'm fine" she answered without turning to either of them. Ino pulled onto a dirt road and parked when it ended.

"Alright were going to have to walk from here" she said killing the engine and getting out. Sakura got out slowly and both Ino and Tenten stared each other for a long while.

"It's about Gaara isn't it?" Ino assumed placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

She nodded and looked to her friends, "I don't get it he said he was sorry and then he told me it was too dangerous and that he couldn't. I don't even know what that means!" she yelled slapping herself on the head.

"Just forget about him" Tenten smiled getting in Sakura's face.

"Yeah, like you said my brother's a Skank!" Ino smiled as well all three of them broke out laughing. Ino and Tenten died to a stop and stared at each other. Tenten tried to smile and it wasn't fake at all. Ino smiled back and they both met each other with the same look.

"Well let's go!" Ino cheered leading the way up the forest path. They all hiked up laughing and joking with each other and Sakura smiled brightly when she saw Tenten and Ino actually touch!

"Its right up here" the blond assured and as she said they came to a beautiful clearing with a clear river.

"Wow" Tenten gaped. Sakura had her mouth hung open and looked all around the place.

"This is amazing Ino! I can't believe it! This is your secret hide away?" Sakura was in total awe. Ino smiled brightly and then froze, Tenten stared off into the distance and Sakura just looked at the two.

"Um is something wrong?" she wondered.

"You've got to be kidding me . . ." Ino snarled.

"And after all we did to try and keep her out of it" Tenten said angrily.

"Sakura," Ino began but did not look at her. Sakura just stared at the two, why were they so tense? Sakura felt a cold sweat wash over her. "Please don't hate me for this" she said sadly.

Up ahead where the forest took over the clearing three huge wolves emerged. One was a rusty brown color, another was plain white, and the last was black. Sakura went wide eyed and shook with fear. "They aren't yours are they?" Ino spoke to Tenten this time.

She shook her head and growled, "They smell like the dirt bags from the coast" she said her knuckles cracking as she moved them. "Sakura, stay back" Tenten warned. Then she looked as if something else was wrong.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"It's just odd. I've never seen an odd pack. We always have even numbers" she said still glaring.

The black wolf growled and ran forward. Tenten snarled and ran forward; it looked as if a wolf just exploded from her. Sakura went wide eyed seeing the chocolate brown wolf that had saved her life. They collided, grabbing mouthfuls of hair in their powerful jaws. Sakura looked at Ino but she just smiled. Her canines grew long and pointed and she placed her hand out in front of her as the white wolf ran towards her.

"Bring it on dog" she smiled madly and disappeared. Her leg made contact with the side of the animal and it flew into a tree breaking it in half. She landed lightly on her feet and stared down the last remaining wolf.

She wrapped her arms around herself unable to find words to describe how horrified she was. Yet it wasn't fear for the fact that her friends were indeed monsters but that they were fighting. A whine awoke her from her traumatized state and she saw Tenten thrown to the side with a gash on her side. The black wolf turned his hateful glare at her and she felt numb. But before it could advance towards her Tenten jaws chomped down around his neck.

And then before she could do anything a black and white wolf jumped out of the woods beside her. Sakura went wide eyed when she saw Ino's hand around its throat. She squeezed tighter and her nails dug into the skin drawing blood that her eyes were truly delighted by. She grabbed it with her other hand and brought the bloodied one to her face licking off some.

Her face was disgusted and she spat out the red liquid. "INO!!" Sakura screamed but it was too late the brown wolf had its teeth in her. Her hand shook and she dropped the now dead wolf and the brown one dug in harder.

He pulled out and Ino fell down on her knees. She turned to look at it and then slumped over keeping herself up with one arm. The wolf look like it was smirking and she was staring at it with never ending hate. "You bastard," she muttered. "You used your own comrade" Ino said disgusted. "I would have thought you were at least that dignified" she seethed.

He crouched down and got ready to jump when a dark grey wolf jumped over Ino taking down the brown wolf. Sakura winced as she heard the neck snap off and it turned it head to see Tenten and the black wolf circling each other. Blood still visible on Tenten and just like the brown wolf the black one was now on the ground underneath the grey one.

Tenten sat looking a bit disappointed and started licking her wound. The grey wolf walked over to Ino sniffing her and still looking cautious at the same time. It went in front of her and laid its head down in front of her. He whimpered and his eyes flashed from hers to her wound.

"Don't worry. Remember I'm immortal" she said falling forward but being caught by the wolf's side. Tenten trotted over and pushed Ino up on his back, he looked at Tenten and then his black eyes looked at Sakura. He walked off at a fast pace as was gone.

Tenten started walking toward the woods and Sakura went wide eyed. "You're leaving me?!" she panicked. Tenten looked at her and almost looked as if she were smiling. She shook her head in a no and disappeared between the trees.

Sakura waited and then she saw her friends face as she came back with a huge t-shirt on. "Hey Sakura" she smiled waving. She stopped in front of her and waved her hand in front of her face.

"What the HELL is going on!?" she shouted making Tenten wince. She rubbed her ears and laughed.

"Well now you know why we hate each other although that Ino isn't too bad. I was worried when I saw that brown one lunge at her I almost had a heart attack and that bastard wouldn't let me be. It's a good thing Kiba came" she nodded.

"Kiba?!" Sakura was wide eyed and shocked. "He's one too?!" she asked holding her head with her hands.

"Yeah. Ino's not the only vampire either," Tenten said stopping to see if Sakura would figure it out for herself. She stood there shocked,

"Y-You mean . . . Gaara?"

Tenten nodded, "Ino, Gaara, Sasori, Deidara, Temari, and Kankuro. Then both the parents are vampires too, the head doctor at the hospital, Tsunade. And her husband Jiraiya" she finished. "They out number us by two but soon it will only be one, Naruto has started the change" she smiled.

"You mean that really nice blond guy?!" Sakura asked. "Who . . . who else?" she questioned.

"Well there's Kiba, Me, Neji, Hinata, Shino, and Shizune, you know the secretary at school" she finished. Sakura was truly amazed she couldn't even speak. "It sucks though cause there is another stupid family of vampires. I mean I really only have a problem with the killing ones, Gaara and them only drink animal blood. It's the same with this other family but still you have to know how uncomfortable it feels" she sighed.

"Wait if you guys hate each other then why did Kiba immediately save Ino instead of you?" Sakura wondered.

"Well that's really complicated. You see both werewolves and vampires have ways of marking people . . . I'm not sure what it's called for vampires but they know when someone's smell is unbelievably tempting. Well their blood. But for werewolves it's called imprinting and well an easy way to say it would be love at first sight."

"Kiba was the first werewolf to ever imprint a vampire. At first no one knew because he didn't tell anyone because he was ashamed but he can hardly stop thinking about her. When he told me and the other, well the others didn't take it so well . . ." she said sadly.

Sakura was in awe it was like a romance, she smiled liking that there was still love in this weird world. She looked at Tenten's side and saw everything was healed. "Tenten your wound!" she gasped.

"Oh yeah, we heal fast"

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. Wow, this was almost too much. She thought about Ino and her thoughts lead her to Gaara. " . . . " Sakura's eye twitched as she realized why Gaara was being a, well, Skank.

"Tenten, do you know where Ino and the others live?" Sakura asked calmly.

"Yeah, you want to go see Ino?" she wondered.

"Yeeah, Ino" she said turning back to the way they came. They made it back to the car and Sakura let Tenten drive. She watched the road ahead as Tenten was telling about the fight that had apparently made her anxious for another.

She turned down a nearly invisible drive and they traveled all the way up till a huge house came into view. Sakura was out as soon as the car stopped but Tenten was slowly. Sakura pounded on the door and as she was about to knock again it opened. Sakura blinked and saw it was the Ino's sister, "Um hi is Ino here?"

"Yes" she said her voice lighter than air. She stepped aside and let Sakura and then saw Tenten who had stopped on the porch. "The other dog is with Tsunade" she said her voice hard and uninviting. Sakura walked past her and saw Gaara come out from a room that looked like the kitchen.

He froze seeing her and tried to go the other way but she grabbed the back of his shirt. "We need to talk" she said seriously.

"There's nothing to say" he retorted and broke away from her.

"Are you just going to keep pushing me away? I'll just keep coming back even if it kills me!" she yelled at his back. This made him stop; he turned his head slightly,

"Don't say things like that" he said quietly.

"Maybe I'll just go back out there and wait for some kind of weird mythical creature to come and kill me. Yeah actually I think I'll go do that and I'll cut my hand so I can spread my blood around so they can find me easier" she said turning to the door and making a dramatic exit.

She felt a strong grip on her shoulder and looked back. "Fine," he grumbled and grabbed her by the arm and took her up the stairs. Sakura stared at all the thing in the beautiful house. There was another flight of stairs and they went up swiftly, Sakura almost tripped.

He opened one of the three doors and she walked in seeing his room that had a whole wall simply made out of windows. She looked around and asked about the stupidest question you could ask, "Where you ugh bed or coffin or what ever it is you rest in?"

Gaara sighed as he closed the doors. "We don't sleep" he said simply. Sakura made an 'Oh' and nodded, she looked all over the place noting it looked just like a normal room.

She placed a finger on her chin and examined things that caught her interest. She finally looked back at him to see that he was staring at her. She blushed slightly before looking away. "I didn't want you to be apart of this" he said breaking the silence.

"Its better then a broken heart" she said. "You just tore the poor thing to shreds. Leading me on and then rejecting me twice and calling it 'Protecting me' I mean seriously did you think I was just going to disappear?" she wondered.

"You don't understand-"

"No it's you who doesn't understand. I want to know how you feel about me right now" she said crossing her arms. He sighed and suddenly he was behind her.

"You're like a drug to me" he smirked pressing his nose into her hair. "I don't think you realize that you smell absolutely delicious to all of us, but especially to me. I can hardly resist" he whispered into her ear and trailing down her neck. He stopped and was struggling against himself.

"It was YOU!" she pushed away and pointed an accusing finger at him. He stood there confused but glad that she was further away from him. "You were the one in my room that night!" she huffed.

He looked to the side to stubborn to admit he was embarrassed. "I _may_ have been around your house" he admitted looking back at her as she scoffed.

He felt her hand smack him across the face, "You pervert! I was naked! I thought I was going to be raped! I almost had a heart attack!" she screamed. "It explains why I couldn't catch you the WHOLE time, my dad even ran in with a shot gun" she glared.

He just smiled knowingly, "I know. It was fun watching you; your thoughts were pretty funny too. Hectic and panicky"

Sakura twitched, "And how may I ask do you know that?" she wondered tapping her foot on the floor.

"I have special powers" he said simply.

"Like?" she pushed him on waiting impatiently.

"I can read people's minds" Gaara smirked loving the fearful look on her face. "Don't worry I can't always read _your_ mind. Especially deep things like stuff you don't want people to know or anything like that. I can barely read yours" he sighed.

Sakura gave him a skeptical look and turned away. "You know what you are too much trouble. Reading minds and being a vampire, besides you don't even want me around" she made a pout on her face so Gaara couldn't see

"Finally you understand you don't want anything to do with me" he said gratefully. He stared at her back wondering what expression was on her face.

"So you just liked my blood," she asked but not really wanting to know the answer she was sure she knew. There was a long silence and Gaara rubbed his temples with his hand.

"Yes." He forced out, hoping she bought his lie.

She took a deep breath to try and make her voice sound strong, "That's good to know" she choked out. She grabbed the door knob and unintentionally slammed the door behind her.

Gaara stared at the door and then quickly turned towards the window. He walked over and gazed down into the huge backyard. There was the dark grey wolf running around Ino happily wagging its tail. "Well you mangy dog you've at least gotten her attention" he sighed.

The door opened and a white haired man walked in, "Hello Gaara" he smiled but frowned when the red head didn't respond or turn around. "Well the werewolf girl says that the boy doesn't have any cloths and was wondering if he could borrow some. I thought it might be alright since he saved my precious little Ino" he smiled again.

"I don't care, Jiraiya. But I don't want them back they'll smell like dog" he said rather harshly. Jiraiya sighed and rummaged through the dresser and then left the room.

Gaara saw Sakura out with Ino and she pat Kiba's head as he rolled on his back and made the two girls laugh. Sakura scratched his stomach and found his itchy spot. Jiraiya then walked out showing the clothes to Kiba. He rolled onto his legs and took them carefully in his teeth before disappearing.

-

"Ugh these things smell like him," Kiba plugged his nose as he came back.

"Well they are his clothes dumb ass" Tenten rolled her eyes. Sakura laughed a little and turned to Ino who just had a small smile.

Sakura looked up for a moment catching Gaara's gaze on her and looked away quickly. "I'm really tired" he laughed, wanting to lead on the fact she wanted to go home.

"All right then let's go" Tenten said already heading for the way out.

"Thank you" a beautiful, busty blonde smiled. "I'm so glad that Ino is alright she lets herself go sometimes. Just thank you" she smiled a beautiful yet somehow dangerous smile.

Kiba kneeled down in front of Ino taking her hand, "Alas fair vampire maiden I must leave the, but your knight in shining fur will return" he gave her a charming grin and kissed her hand. For the first time Sakura actually saw Ino blush. He stood up and waved before heading off after Tenten, Sakura glanced up once again to see Gaara with an irritated look.

She looked back down and followed the two werewolves out of the vampire house.

-

Gaara stalked down the stairs stopping in the middle when he saw Ino at the foot of the stairs. She had her arms crossed over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. "Well did you and Sakura make up?" she asked.

Gaara ignored her and pushed past the blond. "How can you do that?!" she yelled. He stooped and glared at the ground but then turned and shot it at her making her freeze.

"Because I'm not lucky like you" he hissed baring his fangs and walking out the back door slamming it. Ino glared after him and turned around bumping into Sasori. "Sorry Sasori" she sighed walking around him and up the stairs.

"You need to stop this idiocy Ino" he said softly but sternly. She stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked down at him. "Follow Gaara's example and stop involving this human girl. It's bad enough you brought werewolves here," he said his facial expression still not changing.

"Excuse me?! I wouldn't be talking about falling in love with humans if I were you. Don't be a hypocrite" she hissed back storming up the stairs.

He growled and walked angrily into the kitchen to see Tsunade drinking a red liquid from a glass. "Want some?" she asked seeing his angered state. She held up the glass and he took it draining it down.

"What's wrong? You want to talk about it?" Tsunade ask folding her hands and resting them on the counter.

"It's Gaara and Ino, they're being idiots. He had to go and like the human girl and then Ino became friends with werewolves, am I the only one who sees the problems brewing?" Sasori asked completely infuriated.

"Well from what I heard Ino was friends with the girl and does smell different almost like Deidara did" she said with a smug look. Sasori's eyes flickered toward Tsunade and slanted into a glare.

"This has nothing to with her," he said facing away.

"Well of course it does. A cute little vampire boy with red hair had a crush on the cutest little human blond girl," she smiled.

"18 years old is hardly little" he retorted.

"It is too me young one" she smiled back. "But I recall the same situation minus the werewolves though. Couldn't stop talking to her and couldn't stop following her. She had an unbelievable love for him too but you know teenagers and one thing lead to another," she laughed remembering the time.

Sasori had the tiniest tint of red on his cheeks as she continued, "A bad little vampire took a poor human's virginity and bit her without her consent, so don't be too hard on them" she smiled and pat his head.

"You have been just as bad" Tsunade laughed and headed for the door.

"Tsunade why were you so shocked when you saw the human girl?" Sasori asked.

Tsunade let her head fall forward and stared at the ground. "She just . . . reminded me of someone I knew is all," she said looking back up and pushing through the door.

Tsunade walked through the house looking around for Ino or Gaara. She saw Deidara come from the art room covered in paint and laughed. "New master piece?" she asked.

Deidara nodded happily, "I think its coming along nicely" she smiled.

Tsunade returned the gesture and looked into the room, "Any chance you won't blow this one up?" she wondered.

Deidara grinned and shook her head, "Sorry Tsunade you know true art is only brief"

"Yes your strange philosophy, anyway have you seen Gaara or Ino?" Tsunade questioned the messy blond.

"Oh yeah, Gaara left awhile ago and Ino went upstairs after her and Sasori-danna got in a big fight over the human and the werewolf" she said pointing up towards the ceiling.

"Thank you" Tsunade said happily and made her way up the stairs. "Ino!" Tsunade called knocking on the door to the other blonde's room.

"What is it Tsunade?" she asked opening the doors.

Tsunade walked into the sky blue room. "I was wondering if you could tell me about your friend, ugh, Sakura was it?" she wondered.

"Um sure what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about her family," Tsunade said looking at the things around Ino's room.

"Well I don't know much; just that she lives with her dad. Gaara would probably know more about her family then I do. I mean he practically stalks her" she sighed and then went wide eyed covering her mouth.

"How long Ino?"

"Since she got here, it was about the same time Kiba and Tenten stared hanging around her. It's almost like she's a magnet to us all"

Tsunade tried to keep her expression back but Ino saw the shock on her face. "Tsunade are you alright?" Ino asked.

"I have to find Gaara" she said simply before closing the door behind her.


	5. Hurt

**A/n: Hey all so I'm like super sick so I've been writing like a whole bunch! Especially on this story because it's really fun and well yeah I just like vampire. And we can all admit Gaara is one FINE vampire XD**

**God I love him lol**

**Well anyway review and rainbows with rain down from the heavens above, Yeah! :D**

**Forbidden Fruit**

Sakura pulled up to her house and stopped. She got out slowly and looked up at the now dark sky. The clouds prevented the sight of the moon and she walked into the house hearing voices. She threw her stuff in the kitchen and walked into the living room.

"Tsunade" Sakura said shocked. The blonde sat on the couch with her father and it seemed she had just interrupted a conversation. "Um what are you doing here?" she asked sitting down in one of the free chairs.

"Oh she was just here asking about Gaara apparently he's missing. Have you heard anything Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

She shook her head and then stood. "I'm going to go to bed now" she said nervously. Kakashi nodded and Sakura left the room, she grabbed her things and ran upstairs. She closed her eyes and threw her bag and slumped to the ground.

It wasn't fair, why was everything about him? She stood up and went wide eyed, there Gaara stood right in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she whispered, "Your mom is looking for you"

"So?" he said simply. "I need a picture of you and your mother" he said trying to get off the subject.

Sakura just stared at him, "Why?"

"It's what Tsunade wants; she wants to see who your mother is. So can I have one?"

"I only have one" she crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at him.

"I promise to bring it back undamaged" Gaara told her.

"And I should trust you why?"

"Well why shouldn't you trust me?"

"Because you're a butt" Sakura huffed turning away from him. Gaara smirked and held in a laugh.

"Please," he said from right beside her ear. "I promise to bring it back; it would really help Tsunade more than you know. And I'll bring it back before you go to sleep tonight" he assured.

Sakura took a deep breath and walked over to her bed side table. She opened the drawer and pulled out a frame. She walked back over to him and handed the photo of her and her mother to him. He stared at it for a long time and then looked back at Sakura.

"Thanks, I'll be back" he promised and he was gone. Sakura sighed; she was not used to this. "I'm just going to take a shower" she groaned and grabbed her towel.

-

"I got the photo Tsunade," Gaara said handing it to her. Tsunade took the photo and stared at it, looking for a hidden meaning. She went wide eyed and dropped the photo. Gaara grabbed it before it hit the ground and looked at her horrified face.

"You have to kill her Gaara," she said with trembling hands.

"WHAT?!" Gaara yelled back outraged.

"You can't allow her to live. She's dangerous and she doesn't even know it. You have to kill her and soon,"

"Why?" he asked. "I can't kill her I love her" he said almost pained.

"Gaara I knew her mother, she was my best friend . . . when I was still human" she said holding her hand to where her heart should be.

"But," Gaara stopped and stared at the photo. "That was 547 years ago, it isn't possible" he looked back up at her.

"Her name was Mitsukai and she was the most beautiful person I had ever met. She was my best friend but I always thought there was something wrong with her because she was just too kind and caring it didn't seem human" she placed a pale hand over her eyes and took a deep breath.

"When I was bitten and disappeared, everyone I knew was looking for me. When I was finally able to control myself I wanted to tell my best friend what had happened to me. I thought she would understand but when I went to see her I was shot with a white arrow that scarred my skin," Tsunade said painfully feeling a spot on her shoulder.

"I saw her and for some reason I was not surprised, she had the whitest wigs I had ever seen. It was almost too obvious, I should have guessed it before then but she knew what had happened, she had a new arrow ready to shot but she held it. She said to me 'I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Tsunade. You were my best friend and I couldn't save you' I saw her cry and then she shot but it flew right past me killing the vampire that had turned me"

"She told me to leave and never come back and if she ever saw me again she would kill me for sure. When I came across the sea I was sure I would never see her again but I had just turned you and your brother before you two died. It had been at least 326 years but we met again, I didn't know how Angels of death aged or how they worked but she tried to kill me"

"I got away but by the next time I had heard of her a werewolf and vampire had teamed up to destroy her. They succeeded" Tsunade said painfully.

"Its how they work, they are unbelievably desirable to us and werewolves. I had no idea she found a human before she was killed but Sakura is almost the spitting image of her it's only a matter of time before her humanity is severed in half by her mother's blood. You must kill her!" she said seriously.

"I won't do it" he said before disappearing with the photo. Tsunade stared out into the distance and looked up at the now crying sky. "Please Mitsukai; don't let her inherit your job" Tsunade said sadly pulling out a locket that was in her pocket.

"Even though our lives were forced against each other . . . you will always be my best friend" Tsunade said sadly opening the silver charm to reveal a picture of Tsunade and the pinked haired girl smiling wildly.

-

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and into her room, drying her hair and stopped seeing the photo sitting on the bedside table. Sakura looked around in every place she thought he could be hiding but found him no where. She hummed to herself as she dressed for bed and switched the lights off.

"Night mom" she whispered and turned to her side and fell asleep.

_Sakura's Dream . . ._

"_Tsunade! I can't believe it! Dan proposed to you! Aren't you excited?" Sakura's mother smiled to Tsunade. _

"_I couldn't be happier Mitsukai!" Tsunade cheered and Mitsukai hugged the blond in a tight embrace. "I can't believe that I'm getting married" she misled._

_Mitsukai smiled back and brought out a small present. Tsunade stared wide eyed at the gift and back up at Mitsukai, "It's a birthday/engagement present. I had it custom made," she said happily._

_Tsunade took the girt and unwrapped it; she then opened the box to see a locket inside. "Mitsukai," Tsunade whipped her eyes with her free hand. "It's so pretty" she said opening it and seeing the black and white photo of the two._

"_Thank you so much!" Tsunade cried hugging her friend once again. She reached her hand behind her and clipped the necklace together and let it hang loosely around her neck._

_Mitsukai held up an identical locket and smiled, "So they're kind of like friendship bracelets but you know necklaces" she laughed and put her own on._

_-_

_Mitsukai screamed thrashing around in her empty house. "WHY!?" she screeched at the top of her lungs. White feathers covered the floor and some had drops of blood on them. "Why did this happen to her?! WHY!?" she yelled again falling to her knees and crying._

"_Tsunade! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry" she fell forward and lay on the ground her vision blurred by her tears. "Why couldn't I save you Tsunade? Why can't I be good enough for once? When the most important person in my life needs me . . . I let her down" she whispered._

_Hours went by and finally the pink haired angel sat up. "I shall set you free Tsunade. I won't let this evil take you" Mitsukai stood and grabbed the bow that lay on the ground a ways away._

_-_

"_Mitsukai?" Tsunade stared wide eyed at the girl with pink hair and white wings. "Mitsukai something happened to me and I've become this disgusting thing-"_

"_I know Tsunade" Mitsukai interrupted._

"_What?" Tsunade stared in disbelief._

"_I know what happened to you Tsunade and I'm sorry. My job was to kill those things and I failed and it cost me you. I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you. You were my best friend and I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry" she cried and pulled out a white arrow._

_She pulled back on the string and tears fell from her face hitting the ground in loud splats. Mitsukai stared at the locket around Tsunade's neck and hesitated. She turned the bow a bit and shot and the light blinded the whole scene._

Sakura shot up breathing hard; she looked around at her surrounding. She was in her room, her dark room. Sakura threw off her covers and grabbed the coat that was sitting in the chair. She put it on and opened her window crawling out of the small space and sitting on the cold roof.

It was a nice relieve from her room that reminded her of her dream. How was that possible, Tsunade and her mother couldn't have known each other. The surroundings were from hundreds of years ago too, her mother died when she was 37. Nothing made sense and Sakura held her head in her hands.

"You ok?" she heard the familiar voice she would never again admit was relaxing.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sakura groaned looking up into the pale green eyes of Gaara.

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to look innocent.

"Every time I want to get close to you, you push me away. You're only making it harder for me to have to go through that every time you're sweet and romantic like this" she sighed and leaned against the house.

"Romantic?" he questioned with smirk.

"Yes, I find stalking romantic in a creepy way, but you're a vampire so you're supposed to be creepy" she replied.

Gaara lost his smirk and only gazed at her, "How can you be so relaxed knowing the truth. That I could kill you any moment"

"Death is only the end of ones mortal life," Sakura pointed out.

"What about all the people that would miss you?" Gaara asked tracing her hand with one of his fingers.

Sakura scoffed and looked at him doubtfully, "Like whom? My dad?" she asked sarcastically.

"And me" he said softly.

Sakura was caught off guard by that and snatched her hand away from him. "You see you can't DO that! It's not fair my heart can't take break after break no matter how many time you-"

She was silenced by his cold lips. Everything around her dissolved and it was only her and him. She kissed him back and snaked her hand around his neck trying to pull him closer.

It almost seemed like she was loosing all sense of anything. He moved away from her lips and to her jaw. Soon he was by her neck and it was almost too tempting but she spoke and it broke him from his lust.

"What?" he asked looking back down at her.

"I had a dream," she whispered again.

"What was it about?" Gaara asked pulling her up right and leaning her against him.

"It was about my mom . . ." she trailed off making Gaara stiffen. "And about your mom, it was almost like a memory. They were friends and they had these necklaces . . . but your mom had something bad happen to her and then my mother, it was just really weird" she sighed.

Gaara nodded wrapping his arms around her. He closed his eye trying to break the force field that was around her mind. It almost seemed like she was willing to let him see into her thoughts and he saw the dream for himself.

He picked her sleeping form up and went in through the window. Gaara placed her on her bed and covered her tightly so that she would be warm. "God I love you," he murmured under hs breath.

Sakura smiled in her sleep and he gave a small laugh. He leaned down and kissed her soft lips before disappearing into the night.

-

The next day. . .

Sakura sat up and looked around her room dully. "I don't want to go to school" she muttered to herself and then remembered what had happened the night before. A big smile erupted on her face and she shot out of bed. "Gaara kissed me!" she cheered and danced around her room.

She stopped and got and irritated look on her face, "But what if this is just like the other times?" she asked herself and thought about all the things that could happen.

"Ah what the heck" she shrugged and threw on some clothes before dashing downstairs for breakfast. She grabbed a health bar and ran out the door seeing the time. "Bye dad!" she called over her shoulder.

-

Sakura walked into school happy for what seemed the first time, she looked around and went wide eyed almost falling backwards. "You've got to be kidding me!" Sakura said almost sounding horrified.

"I know what you mean, one day they hate each other like always and the next they like talking to each other" some random girl sighed and stared after Kiba. She sighed and walked off.

Sakura didn't know whether or not to be freaked out by the random girl who was just talking to her or her two best friends who used to hate each other walking down the hall and talking like NORMAL people?! Sakura smacked her hand on her forehead and ran it down her face.

She felt better seeing she was not the only one mortally shocked by this new habit of theirs. "Weird isn't it" Gaara said from beside her.

"You're telling me, I just learned all this yesterday and I already feel like a million years behind" she sighed leaning on his side.

"Don't worry it will all play out in front of you soon" he chuckled and started walking.

Sakura followed close behind him and gave him an odd look, "Is there any particular reason you're staring at me like that?" he asked giving her a small smile.

Sakura blushed and looked away with her arms crossed, "I was just wondering if you were going to do what you normally do and be all skanky about everything" she huffed.

"Skanky?" he asked trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yes, it's the word I have chosen to describe your idiocy in ways with women" she pointed out.

"You mean my ways with you," he corrected.

"Yeah whatever its still skanky" she stuck her tongue out at him. Sakura went wide eyed and screamed at the top of her lungs, Gaara's gaze shot over to her and she fell against the wall. "No, no, no, no" she repeated sliding down to her knees.

"Sakura!" Gaara called to her kneeling in front of her and closed his eyes trying to probe her mind. He winced and opened his eyes seeing Sakura's arm stretched out and her hand holding his throat tightly. She glared at him with dead eyes.

"That won't do anything" he struggled out. Her grip loosened and she blinked. Sakura looked around and started hyperventilating.

"Wh-what's going on?" she asked Gaara.

"Don't worry about it," he coaxed holding her trembling face with his hand. She closed her eyes and tried to force back the tears, she didn't want to remember what she had just thought.

"I can't move" Sakura said quietly so only he could hear. All the surrounding students were whispering to each other and watching the scene closely.

"Break it up, break it up" a teacher commanded and looked down at Sakura and Gaara. "What happened?" she asked looking at the almost out of it Sakura.

"She just collapsed, I'll take her to the nurse" Gaara said respectfully and placed one arm under her knees and one on her back, picking her up with ease.

"Thank you Gaara. Hurry now and the rest of you get to class the morning bell is about to ring" he heard her say to the other students. Gaara looked down at Sakura who had the most distant look on her face.

"Gaara . . . maybe we should stay away from each other" Sakura said still not making eye contact with him. He nodded but couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"What did you see?" he asked stopping in the middle of the hallway, the bell sounded through the halls and he gave a quick look around before continuing his question. "It's something you don't want me to see, I can tell because your trying to rid something from your mind, tell me" he said but it was simply a question and not a demand.

She shook her head not wanting him to see the horrific scene that just played before her; it almost seemed like a fantasy in a sick twisted way. "Please Sakura, if you let me see I can take it away from you" he said trying to reason with her.

She looked at him for the first time since she collapsed, "You can take it away?"

He nodded and looked around, "But not here. I'm going to take you home and you can tell me there alright?"

She nodded and leaned her head on his chest, for some reason it came to her as a surprise when she heard no heartbeat. She placed one of her hands on the area where his heart should be and still felt nothing.

"It no longer beats," he said making her look up at his face. "Don't worry about it just act passed out" he gave her a small smile. She nodded and leaned against his silent chest once again. She closed her eyes and felt the temperature change in the nurse's office.

"She fainted and I promised our teacher I would take her home since her father works all day and probably couldn't tear away" Gaara said politely to the nurse.

"Oh Gaara your so kind. Just let me get her papers to file an absence for both of you, you are going to make sure she isn't alone? Passing out is a serious matter" she told him.

"Of course, I was going to call her father when I took her home and see if he could try and break away early" he said. Sakura rolled her eyes behind closed eyelids; he was almost_ too_ good at this.

He pushed out the door and the cold air outside hit Sakura hard. She shivered and opened her eyes to see he was at her car already. He opened the door and sat her inside the seat. "Hey!" she huffed realizing he had gotten her keys somehow.

He walked over to the driver's side twirling them about on his finger. He sat in the seat uncomfortably and moved it back so that his long legs were comfortable. "Your short" he teased as he started the car.

Sakura rolled her eyes and stared out her own window as he pulled away from the school. Gaara looked over at her when he heard her sigh, he looked back to the road and then at her once again. He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Sakura looked at him curiously as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. "If I had a heart it would beat for you" he said sincerely. Sakura looked away from him smiling to herself. She saw her house and felt them stop.

She moved to open the door but Gaara locked it from his side. "You're unconscious" he smirked getting out of the car and making his way over to her door. He opened the door and picked her up; when she stared up at him he pinched her on the butt.

"OW!" she glared.

"Unconscious" he repeated with a smirked.

Sakura twitched and reluctantly closed her eyes, "Your retarded"

He opened her door and walked into the empty house. Gaara made his way up to her room and set her on the bed. She opened one eye and looked up at him. "Can I wake up now?" she wondered.

"Nope, go back to sleep" he said waiting for her to close her eye, which she soon did. Her eyes shot open when she felt him kiss her. "Now you can wake up sleeping beauty" he smiled.

"Again I state you are retarded" she murmured as she sat up. Gaara sighed and sat down on the bed with her.

"Don't worry about it. I just like to have fun"

"I noticed" she huffed crossing her arms. "Now do you want me to show you what I saw or not?" she asked.

Gaara nodded and pulled her arms away from her chest, "Now just relax and think about it. Close your eyes" he ordered. She did so and Gaara placed his hands on wither side of head. He placed his cold hands on her cheeks and closed his own eyes.

"_Gaara" Sakura called softly. The red head stood there casually with a black blind fold of his eyes. "Come here" she coaxed with her voice. There were pools of blood everywhere and familiar faces._

"_That smell . . ." he grimaced and reached for the blindfold. Her hand stopped his and kept it in place. _

"_Don't think about it" Sakura sighed and looked around at the death. White feathers floated in the blood. "You love me right Gaara?" she asked trying to sound innocent._

"_Of course," he replied quickly and without a second thought._

"_Then die for me" she said in a hissed voice and pressed a silver cross to his chest. There was a low roar and it only grew louder and louder._

Tears were running down Sakura's face as she stared into Gaara's pained face. "Gaara s-stop!" she sobbed. She grabbed his hands and tried to loosen his grip from her face. "GAARA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs making him fall back.

He stared up at the ceiling breathing hard, "Gaara?" Sakura sniffed. He shot up and hissed at her bearing his fangs and then going wide eyed. Sakura was as far away from him as the bed would allow fear all over her face.

"Sakura, I'm so-" he reached out for her.

"NO! Get away from me!" she cried. He looked at her pained and hurt was apparent in his eyes.

"Get away from me! I hurt you! I hurt them all! I can't be near you anymore!" she screamed. She got up and ran out of the room and into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and slid to the floor crying into her hands.

"Sakura!" Gaara banged on the door but only heard her sobs.

"Go away!" she said through the door. "I knew it was a bad idea to show you . . ." she trailed off.

"Sakura I told you to show me and I don't regret it, please come out"

"Please Gaara, just go away" she sobbed.

Gaara leaned his head against the door and then stood straight. He turned his back to the door and was gone.


	6. The Bond

**A/n: OMG this chapter is like LONG!! But it's really good ad important !!! I hope you all like it I worked like SUPER hard on this one. I want you all to review like never before!!! Lol it would mean a lot to me and all that jazz. And just so you all know tomorrow is the LAST day of school and then BREAK which means MORE updating!!! HECK YES!!!!**

**Again PLEASE review!!!**

**Forbidden Fruit**

"Hey Ino have you seen Sakura?" Tenten asked the blonde as they walked out of their first period.

"No I haven't, she's been gone for three days. I wonder if she's sick" Ino wondered, looking at her new acquaintance. "We should go see her after school today" she smiled and Tenten nodded happily.

"Ino," Deidara called as she walked up glancing at Tenten with caution. "That human girl's absence has affected Gaara. He's acting like his old self and I mean his _old_, old self" she warned.

"We're going to check on her this afternoon do you want to come with us?" she asked her older sister.

Deidara nodded and looked at Tenten again, "I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable, but I assure you I mean no harm"

Tenten shook her head, "No it's fine, it's just that red haired boyfriend of yours who frightens me" she laughed lightly.

"That is understandable, Sasori-danna is quite frightening" she tried to give the werewolf a small smile but failed. "I shall see you two after school then," she turned and headed off but stopped and turned her head. "You cannot allow Gaara to know we have gone to see her, or Sasori-danna" she said seriously and walked off into the mass of students.

"Well let's get to class" Tenten sighed and headed off with Ino behind her.

-

Deidara knocked on the door and waited as Kakashi opened it slowly, "Hatake-san" Deidara smiled a friendly smile. "We haven't seen Sakura in awhile and were worried" she said actually sounding concerned.

"Oh yes well . . . some things have happened," he said warily.

"Please Kakashi can we see her" Tenten begged looking up at him with saddened eyes.

Kakashi nodded and let the three walk in, "I have to run to the store please, watch her and don't let her do anything" he said painfully. Ino nodded and he closed the door behind him.

"Ino don't breath," Deidara said sternly.

Tenten smelled the air and went wide eyed. She was about to run up the stairs when Deidara's hand stopped her. "It is her blood but it's not coming from her. We need to see something before we see the girl" Deidara said walking up the stairs slowly.

She turned to the bathroom first and looked at Ino warning her. She pushed the door open and blood writing and symbols covered the mirror and the walls. "Oh my god" Tenten gasped.

Deidara walked in and stared at the mirror, the other two didn't realize at first that on the mirror the words formed a cross. "This is sick" Tenten muttered.

"It gets worse," Deidara said pointing to the white wall in the bathtub. "It's the instructions on how to make the element of silver" she said closing her eyes and walking out of the bathroom. "Don't speak to her until I have finished, is that understood?" she looked back at the two. Ino nodded and looked at Tenten.

"Don't worry Tenten before my sister was turned to a vampire she was a priestess" Ino smiled and Tenten finally nodded. Deidara opened the door and Sakura sat lifelessly on her bed. Her arms were wrapped many times, probably so she couldn't cut herself anymore.

"Hello Sakura" Deidara said in a heavenly voice. Sakura didn't move or even acknowledge their presence. Deidara walked over to the bed and stared down at the broken girl. "You poor human, you are plagued with nightmares aren't you?" Deidara asked.

Sakura slowly looked up and nodded. Deidara gave her a small smile, "I can help you. Would you like to be rid of your nightmares?"

Tears spilled from her green eyes and she nodded, "Please take my pain away" Sakura begged.

"I can do that" Deidara said walking over to the desk. She took the black paint and the paint brush that were sitting on top of it. She came back to Sakura and smiled again. "Close your eyes" she ordered.

Sakura did as she was told and shut her eyes. Deidara opened the paint and dipped the fine tipped brush into the dark paint. She pulled the brush out and painted a symbol on Sakura's forehead. When she was done she painted the same symbol on her hand.

She closed the paint and threw the brush and paint behind her. She whispered something that was in another language. She made strange hand signs and slammed her hand against Sakura's forehead. Sakura's eyes dilated and she let out a scream.

Deidara pulled her hand away and sighed. "All done" she said as Sakura fell over.

"What did you do to her?!" Tenten yelled.

"Shhhh" Deidara smiled as she placed a finger over her lips. "She just needs to sleep now," she pulled the covers over the pink haired girl with a peaceful face.

"I don't know what it is but there is something inside her, it's not evil but it isn't good for either of our kinds" Deidara said looking at the two. "I think Gaara knows this too, but I can't help but feel sorry for her. What ever it is she is, it's only half of her and its ripping her apart. As long s nothing too will bending happens to her she should be fine. The presence hasn't fully awakened and I just silenced it" she said sadly.

"Well I'll be off now and you two should leave soon, your presence is only making it hard for her at this moment"

And with that Deidara left the room swiftly. They heard Sakura's father come back in and looked at each other. "Maybe we should leave" Ino said turning for the stairs. Kakashi was in the doorway wide eyed,

"H-How did you get her to sleep?" he asked utterly shocked. "She hasn't slept in days" he rushed to her side. Ino smiled and nudged Tenten, she nodded and they left quietly.

-

Sakura sat up with a yawn and smiled to herself. "Wow I feel great" she said looking around her room. She thought about the last couple of days but could only draw a blank. The only thing she remembered was Gaara's pained face, his fangs bared at her, and then her locking herself in the bathroom.

She looked off into space for awhile and then looked down at herself. She lifted her arm up and smelled herself. "Oh god!" she gagged, "Have I not bathed in the last couple of days?" she asked herself. She pushed herself out of bed and got in the shower.

"Ugh it smells like bleach in here" Sakura groaned and then noticed the bandages on her arms. She took them off and stared at the healing cuts up and down her arms. She tried to remember when this happened but kept coming up with nothing. She gave up and just decided to re-wrap them when she was done with her shower.

She tried to hurry up her shower but make sure she was clean. When she got out she dried off with her towel and changed into her clothes for the day.

"Hey dad!" she smiled as she came down the stairs with her backpack. "Hey why does my bathroom smell like bleach?" she asked.

Kakashi coughed and looked to the side, "Shouldn't you be getting to school?" he asked looking at the time.

Sakura looked at the clock and yelped, "Oh god, yes! See ya!" she waved and dashed out the door.

He stared after her and smiled, "Thank god she's back to normal"

-

"Ha-ha it's Friday and I didn't even remember!" Sakura cheered as she walked into the school.

"Sakura!" Ino called and ran up to her.

"Hey Ino how are you?!" she smiled and hugged her friend.

"You HAVE to go to the movies with me tonight! I haven't seen you in forever" she laughed. Sakura blinked and looked at her questioningly. "Yeah you were so sick you were out cold all three days" Ino laughed awkwardly.

"That must be why I can't remember anything" Sakura laughed and a wave of relief washed over her. "I'd love to go to the movies with you Ino. It sounds like awesome fun as long as we don't get attacked" she smiled brightly.

"Don't worry I promise to be on the look out this time" she smiled back. The warning bell rang and Sakura sighed. Ino pulled Sakura with her and they headed to their first period.

-

"Wow it seems like it's been forever since I ate lunch in here" Sakura laughed. Tenten shook her head and drowned down her bottle of water.

"It's only been like three days Sakura" Kiba said flicking her on the head. She glared at him rubbing her head to try and ease the pain. Sakura froze when she saw Gaara walk into the lunch room. He looked over at her and they stared at each other for a long time.

He was the first one to break their gaze and walked past them to his normal table with his older brother and the others. Kiba scoffed, "I thought he would be the happiest you were back"

"You were apparently wrong" Tenten snickered. Ino shot her a look and it shut her up instantly. "Sorry" she murmured.

Sakura sighed and looked down at her food, "Well Tenten you want to come to the movies with me and Ino tonight?" she asked.

"Sure sounds awesome as long as no one attacks us again" she laughed.

"No one better be attacking my vampire" Kiba said crossing his arms angrily. Ino's eyes widened a bit and she blushed. Sakura smiled at the scene, they weren't even going out in human terms and he was being so over protective.

"I can take care of myself you know" she said giving Kiba a small smile.

"I know you can take care of yourself but when your protecting other people you get careless of your own safety" he smiled back. "So I'll be watching," his smile turned into a smirk.

Ino just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well I'm excited, what time should we go?" Sakura asked looking at the two.

"Well there aren't any good movies out in the theatre here so we'll go into the next town and go to their megaplex, so we should leave around 6 p.m." Ino said getting a nod from Tenten.

"Alright sounds great I'll see you guys then," she smiled. The bell rang and they left each other.

-

Sakura's face fell when she saw Gaara was not in her science class today. She sighed sitting next to the empty chair. Where could he have been, he was at lunch but he did avoid her.

Sakura glared at the black table, it must be the thing that made him freak out that night. But she couldn't remember what it had been. This SUCKED to the highest level of suckage. She ignored the lecture their teacher was giving them on today's lesson and tried to concentrate on that night.

But the more she thought about it the more her head hurt. The bell rang and knocked her out of her thoughts. She groaned as she got up and headed for her last class of the day and then she could finally get away from this, at least for the weekend.

Thankfully her last period flew by and she was walking towards her two friends. "Hey guys!" she waved with a giant smile on her face.

"Sakura!" Tenten smiled back, "How was class?" she asked as she made it to the two.

"Almost unbearable," she grimaced.

"Why?" Ino wondered.

Sakura didn't say anything at first. She didn't want them to know how miserable she was just because she didn't get to see the love of her life up close today. Whoa, what? Since when was he the love of her life? Sakura sighed and knew it was true. "You know school just does that to you" she said almost telling the truth.

"I know what you mean" Tenten rolled her eyes just loathing the place. "Like we _need _an education" she laughed and slammed her hand on Sakura's back making her fall forward. "Opps" she blinked.

The pink haired teen sighed and sat up. She stood cracking her back in the process, "It's no big" she tried to say as assuring as possible. As soon as she regained feeling in her spine again she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "How about you guys spend the night tonight, so you know we can just go crazy tonight?" Sakura smiled.

Tenten's grin almost fell of her face as she agreed. Ino on the other hand was a little reluctant, "Well I hope you wouldn't mind. I'd love to stay but I don't sleep," she said poking her fingers together.

"That's right" Sakura said nodding.

"Well its fine with me but how come you don't have dark circles under your eyes and Gaara does?" she asked poking her blond friend.

Ino laughed and batted her hand away, "Gaara was an insomniac before he became what he is therefore his symptoms of it are more noticeable"

Sakura nodded, yes that made sense. She looked back at the two and then turned to see the clock; "I wanna get ready to go to the movies so I'll see you guys at 6, ok?" she waved and ran out to her car through the now pouring rain.

She got out her keys and jumped in the car as soon as she could. She slid the key into the ignition and went wide eyed. "What the . . ." she trailed off as her eyes turned into an icy glare. There strolling through the parking lot was the missing red head.

The only good feeling left in Sakura was holding her back from running him over and laughing him maliciously. But it would probably do more damage to her car then him. Stupid immortal, she mumbled into her head.

She threw the door open and stomped out into the rain. She balled her hand up into a fist and tried to hit him as hard as she could. But when her fist hit his shoulder . . . Sakura twitched and pulled her bruised hand back. Gaara looked down at her without saying anything and then trailed down to her hurt hand.

"You shouldn't have done that" he sighed taking it from her and looking at it closely.

She snatched it back and glared at him once again, "Where were you?" she demanded. "Why weren't you in class? You are clearly here" she pouted trying to stay made at his gorgeous face.

It was stoic and almost looked uncaring but he was looking at her almost looking like he was holding back with his eyes to tell her something. "I just didn't feel like it" he told her.

"You mean you didn't feel like being near me," she corrected trying to hold back the hurt.

"Whatever" he said shrugging it off and continued his stride to his car. Sakura fumed in her spot and threw a pencil she had in her pocket at him.

"You're such a jackass!! You see this is what you always do! If you ever come near me again I'll just kill myself, you stupid jerk!" she yelled after him. "You're so lucky I can't jut get in my car and run you over right now!" she spat out and turned storming off to her car.

Gaara tried to hold back a smirk about her little car comment. There was no doubt in his mind right now she would try and run him over in a heart beat. His face fell back to its stoic form as he thought about her. That horrendous scene was plaguing his mind.

He sat down in the driver's seat and just sat there not moving. There was a reason he missed a few periods today. He had snuck into Tsunade's study while she was at work and searched through all the books she had. He found one that interested him. It was about heavenly beings, he reached over to the passenger's side and picked up the old book.

He had been reading the book and found an article of being s sent from above to destroy the evil in the world. It was even listed the last one was Haruno Mitsukai. There were only two ways to deal with these creatures and it was either to strip them of their power or kill them. But killing Sakura was obviously out of the question.

He opened the book to where he had left off and re-read it. The only other way to deal with them was to destroy their powers. It was either be bitten by a Vampire or a Werewolf. Like hell was he going to let a disgusting dog bit _his _human.

But then he had thought further ahead at the fact that Sakura was only half human and half whatever else she was. He didn't know what would happen it that was the case. Gaara slammed the book shut and tossed it in the back. "This is hopeless" he mumbled to himself.

He finally grabbed the keys out of his pocket and started that car. He drove home in the rain and couldn't help but let his mind wander to the "fight" that Sakura had had with him. He did seem to be repeating the same thing over and over. But it wasn't like it was entirely his fault.

She just HAD to be some psycho vampire killer, he glad out the window and was tempted to just punch the glass. He pulled onto the almost hidden road and came up to his house.

Gaara got out and as he came into the house he shook the water out of his hair. Ino was dancing around and had a bag that looked full at the bottom of the stairs. "Going somewhere?" he asked as she leapt past him.

"Yes, I'm staying the night at Sakura's house" she said sounding happier then she had in a long time.

"Why?" he hissed.

"Because she invited me over, genius. Which ALSO means you can't stalk her tonight like you do every other night" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You want to lose that?" he threatened.

She stuck it out further and glared back, "Try me" she said. They glared at each other for a long time. "Why don't you just stay away from her for good Gaara" she hissed.

His glare lessened as he grew curious, "What did you see Ino?"

She looked away from him and crossed her arms, "I saw you and Sakura but she was crying and tried to run away from you but you wouldn't let her and then . . . she got hurt . . ." she trailed off.

"I would never hurt her," he said following her with his eyes as she paced.

She just scoffed, "An empty promise, you've already hurt her and you keep doing it," Ino said grabbing her bags. "Just stay away from her" she warned.

Gaara glared after her as she went through the front door. He went into the kitchen and saw Tsunade at the table with papers spread all over the place. "Hi sweetie" she said without even looking up from her work.

"I thought you said that Sakura was dangerous and we should stay away from her" Gaara leaned against the counter and crossed his arms waiting for her reply.

"I did but that was before Deidara went to see the girl. You know Deidara's power; unless something stupid does something to awaken that thing inside her w wont have to worry. But she is part human and humanity and its stubbornness should hold the presence back" she smiled.

She set her pen down and looked up at him. "What with the long face my little panda bear?" she asked. Gaara nearly fell over as he heard the evil nick name she had chosen for him.

"You swore you would never say that aloud again!" he yelled from embarrassment, yes embarrassment. Sasori walked in from the back kitchen door that connected to the garage and saw the two.

"And here's my fluffy bear!"

Sasori made the same notion as Gaara had and nearly fell to the ground. "You promised!" he whined.

"Oh come on now, I don't get to call you guys that anymore, I remember a little boy who was my little panda bear" she smiled looking at Gaara.

"That was a LONG time ago," he huffed crossing his arms.

"Oh come now it wasn't that long" she said giving them a soft smile.

"315 years is a VERY long time" Sasori said to her.

"Not to me at least, I can remember the old times when you two were little and before you were cursed" she sighed happily reminiscing.

_Flash Back . . ._

"_Tsunade-sama!" a nurse ran down the hall seeking out the blonde doctor. Tsunade turned around and looked at the brunette and listened as she informed her of the situation. "It's a 10 year old boy, he's been hurt badly" she said in a panicked voice._

_Tsunade rushed down the hall and burst into the emergency room, there on the bed was a young red haired boy lay motionless as the other doctors worked. She walked up and looked down at his awake face, "Why isn't he asleep?!" she yelled._

"_We gave him something to make him sleep but it isn't working," a man said._

_She looked down at his pale green eyes that almost looked emotionless, "Are you alright?" she asked placing a comforting hand on his cheek. He nodded but then looked away from her. _

_The surgery to remove the metal that had gone into his side was successful and he was moved to a recovery room. Another red haired boy looking about two years old walked into the room. "Are you his brother?" Tsunade asked._

_He nodded and walked over to the bed. "What is your name?" she wondered as he made his way to the opposite side of her._

"_Sasori," he said softly._

"_And your brother's?"_

"_Gaara"_

_Tsunade nodded and stared down at Gaara who was only half conscious now. "Can you tell me how he got this cut?" she asked placing her hand on Gaara's forehead._

"_My dad did it to him" he said simply._

_Tsunade went wide unable to believe someone would carve a symbol into their own son's forehead. "Where is your father?" she gulped._

"_He's dead, there was a fire. That's how Gaara got hurt he tripped and fell" he said his face not changing from its stoic-ness. But there was pain and sadness in his eyes. It was the only thing that made these two boys seem human._

"_Would about your mother?" Tsunade wondered growing more and more attached to these poor boys by the second._

"_She died along time ago" Sasori said still having no change in his facial expression._

"_So you're all alone now?"_

_He nodded and just stared at his brother. "Is he going to be alright?" he asked looking back up at her._

_She nodded slowly and thought about what she was about to ask. It wouldn't be a smart idea for a vampire to take care of two little kids. They would eventually realize while they aged she didn't. But something was taking over her, a human feeling she thought had died a long time ago, compassion._

"_Would you like me to take care of you?"_

_The first expression Tsunade had ever seen on Sasori's face and it was shock, "L-live? With you? Like a family?" he asked almost as if checking she was really asking such things._

_She nodded and smiled, "You see I don't have a family and I would very much like to take care of you two boys. I could be your mommy and you could be my little fluffy bear" her smile grew and she awaited his answer._

"_You really want us?" he asked doubtfully._

"_Of course," she said back._

_Before she knew it the small 12 year old was hugging her. She lost the shock and smiled sweetly hugging him back. "Don't worry I'll take care of you" she whispered running her hand through his hair._

_She raised them for 7 years and as she suspected they grew taller and taller every year. They were unbelievable handsome for boys and she noticed their cold demeanors melt as time went on. But then something horrible happened and a horrible blood disease was going around, it was spreading as easily as the common cold._

_And to Tsunade's horror Sasori had gotten it. It was untreatable and many were dying. Tsunade and Gaara stood on the safe side of the glass and watched as Sasori began dying. Tsunade wanted to be there with him, she was immune to the disease that killed you by running through your blood. But she was dead and there was nothing to run through._

"_I know you can save him," Gaara said sadly. Tsunade looked down at him confused and wondering what he meant. He just stared back up at her, "I know why you haven't gotten it. It's because you're already dead" he said._

_Tsunade went wide eyed and could not tear her face away from him. How had he found out and how much did he know? "How did you-"_

"_I saw you" he answered her question before she could finish it. "I saw you kill that dog I can admit at first I was scared but of all the stories I had heard about the creature that drained others blood, I never once saw you attack a human. It truly amazed me; I couldn't picture you in anyway evil at all. You saved people's lives, you were kind, and you took me and my brother in,"_

"_Yet all the stories said that Vampires were evil. I almost went insane thinking about it, it also explained why you never aged. I always wondered why other moms got older and greyer and you never changed. But you can save him and I know it's only a matter of time until I get sick . . ."_

_Tsunade went wide eyed and covered her mouth with her hand. "I could never put you two through that. It was the worst experience of my life . . ." she trailed off with tears forming in her eyes._

"_I know your immortal and I don't want you to be alone forever, it's the only way" Gaara said looking down._

_Tsunade closed her eyes and tried to think of a way out of his explanation. There was none, Sasori was going to die. She didn't even want to think about what it would be like when they were gone. She opened her watery eyes and held out her hand to him. "I love you Gaara, like you were my very own son" she smiled._

"_I am your son" he smiled back._

_She hugged him no longer able to fight back the tears. "I love you so much that this is going to break my heart" she cried holding him closer. He hugged her back and she heard him laugh._

"_It won't because you don't have a heart" he pulled away from her with a grin._

_She rose an eye brow and rested her hands on her hips, "I do so, it just doesn't beat anymore" she said wiping away the tears. She looked around to make sure no one was making rounds and snuck into the closed off room._

_Sasori opened his eyes when he heard them talking and glared at Gaara. "Why are you in here you'll get sick" he said angrily. He sat up painfully and glared at his brother._

"_I won't be able to get the disease much longer" he smirked. Sasori went wide eyed and turned to Tsunade._

"_You're going to bite him?" he asked in amazement. Tsunade gave him a bored look, apparently she underestimated their brains. Aren't boys not supposed to care about anything? _

_She smiled and touched his hand, "You aren't going to die Sasori, well you sort of are but not in the sense you think" she smiled._

"_You're going to turn me too?"_

_She nodded and sighed, "All right," she picked up both their hands and looked at them closely. "You two are lucky I have gotten rid for the need for blood the instant I see it" she laughed and took Sasori's hand up to her mouth._

_Two large fangs grew and she bit Sasori's hand. He winced only slightly and held his hand to himself as she let go. She took Gaara's hand and did the same. He winced as she penetrated his skin and did the same as Sasori when she was done._

_Tsunade went over to the counter and grabbed gauges and wrapped their hands tightly. "Ok come on we have to get out of here before the real symptoms start coming in" she said grabbing Sasori's clothes and handing them to her son._

_He changed quickly and Tsunade lead them out of the hospital._

_End of Flashback . . . _

Tsunade let out a relaxed sigh and looked at her two boys. She twitched seeing Gaara asleep on Sasori's should and Sasori asleep leaning on the refrigerator. She grabbed the chair beside her and chucked it at the two. Both their eyes shot open and they barely dodged it.

"Are you insane?!" they both yelled.

"You're both grounded" she said pointing towards the door. "Go to your rooms, now! I'll tell you when you're ungrounded later" she huffed.

"What?!" Gaara said totally shocked, "we haven't been grounded for 310 years!"

"Aww cry me a river," she made a pouting face and continued pointing towards the door. "Grounded" she repeated.

Sasori rolled his eyes and pushed through the swinging door. Gaara reluctantly followed and both head to their rooms. "Ha still got it" she smirked and started working again.


	7. Jealousy

**A/n: OMG I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in like a million years I got in a car accident and was unable to do anything for like half a month!!! But I have a new chapter for you and the sweetness is heating up!!! well really hope you all enjoy the story!!! And please, PLEASE review:D**

**Forbidden Fruit**

The door bell rang and Sakura jumped up and ran to the door. "INO!" she smiled and hugged her. She grabbed one of her bags and closed the door behind the blond.

"Tenten here yet?" she wondered as they went up the stairs. Sakura shrugged and set the bag in her room.

"She'll be here soon," Sakura assured. They returned downstairs and Kakashi walked into the kitchen.

"Why hello Ino" he smiled.

"Hello" she smiled back. The door bell rang and Sakura smiled once again she ran to the door and opened it to see Tenten with a matching grin. "We should get going, I'll just put my things in your room and meet you in the car" she said dashing up to Sakura's room.

Ino walked past Sakura and they both got in the car. Ino took the passenger's seat and Sakura sat in the driver's seat. She started the car and moved to turn up the music but stopping seeing Ino with a strange look on her face.

"Ino?" she touched her friends shoulder and she snapped out of the trance.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"You ok?" Sakura asked.

She nodded and smiled, "I just had a premonition and apparently Kiba is going to follow us there" she sighed. "He's going to get mad because some guys are going to hit on us" she smiled and leaned back into the chair.

Sakura laughed a bit and looked at Ino, "So you can see the future?"

Ino nodded "Sometimes people get powers when they are turned, Only Tsunade, Deidara, Sasori, Gaara, and I have them though. Gaara and Sasori's are the most . . . well dangerous . . . if they were bad they would be extremely dangerous vampires. Gaara can read people's minds and place thoughts inside of them, so he can practically make someone do what he wants them too"

"And Sasori . . . his is odd he can twist your feelings around to what ever he wants them to be, like he can _make_ you be happy or sad and also he can control a persons actions. They won't have control over what they're doing, but Gaara's is the full blow knock out."

"My sister had her spiritual power enhanced and no ones powers can affect her unless both Gaara and Sasori use their mind things but they say it's weird to be in the same head at the same time. Then I can see the future," she smiled.

"What about Tsunade?" Sakura wondered.

"She gained healing powers" Ino told her. The car door opened and Tenten slid in.

"Alright already to go!" she cheered; Sakura smiled and placed it in drive. "I am so ready. I'm tired of this town" she smiled.

"Were coming back later" Sakura laughed.

Tenten shrugged and looked out the window, "But were leaving for awhile so it doesn't matter as long as we get away"

Both Ino and Sakura laughed at her, the 45 minute drive was as comfortable as Sakura had thought it would have been. They talked about school and how horrible it was, especially for Ino who had been through it MANY times.

Ino told them about how times really were back then and how the boys back then weren't as cute as they are now, with an exception of a select few. "Right there!" Ino pointed to a spot in the parking lot to the theatre. Sakura pulled into the spot and they all got out, "Man finally were here I thought it would take FOREVER"

"You could wait forever you know" Tenten snickered.

"But you guys couldn't" she hissed back.

"Come on guys don't start like this, we were all having fun remember" Sakura smiled awkwardly while breaking them apart.

"Sorry" the both muttered.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Come on now lets get our tickets!" she grabbed the two with each of her hands and dragged them to the box office. They stood in the line and Ino was looking around suspiciously, "What are you looking for?" Sakura asked.

"Oh just those guys that are going to hit on us, I want to avoid them. So Kiba doesn't have to come and save the day" she rolled her eyes still searching the crowd.

They got there tickets and headed into the main lobby. "Man I really want some popcorn" Tenten smiled looking over at the snack bar.

"Me too!" Sakura smiled smelling the delicious butter. "But not to much were eating out after this," she said to her friend.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Tenten waved off the warning.

Sakura shook her head and looked at Ino who let out a sigh, "Hey hot stuff" a deep voice came from behind them. They both turned to see three guys behind them. Tenten walked up with two medium popcorns and blinked seeing the guys.

One had shaggy black hair with matching black eyes. Another was blonde and had chocolate brown eyes. The last had dirty blonde hair with dark blue eyes; he smiled at Ino who just gave him a 'Back off' look. The blonde stood in front of Tenten and looked her up; she rose a brown eyebrow and sighed.

"I HAVE a boyfriend" she threatened. He looked away embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head. Sakura laughed at Ino's irritated face as the dirty blonde kept talking to her.

He put his hand on her shoulder and she glared at the thing, almost as if she were going to tear it off. But just as she was about too, a suspected voice came. "You have about three seconds to get your hands off of her" he said from right behind Ino.

She didn't even look back to know it was Kiba. He smelled the area around her neck and shoulder, that the guy had touch and made a disgusted face, "Now your shoulder smells like him"

Ino let a small smile form on her face, not that she would ever admit it, but she loved that he was so overprotective. It made her feel special and almost drove her senses insane when he was around her and especially when he smelled her.

"Who are you?" the guy asked.

"Inuzuka Kiba and this . . ." he said pointing down at Ino. "Is mine, so touch it again and see what happens" he gave them a playful yet frightening look.

"Whatever" he muttered and gestured for the other two to follow.

"We're not going out Kiba" Ino said with a small smile.

"I never said that," he smirked down at her. "All I said was you are mine, which will not change . . . ever" Kiba said with a wide grin.

"Well since you're here Kiba you wanna see the movie with us?" Sakura asked. He smirked and turned his head to Ino. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'd love to, thanks for the invitation Sakura"

She smiled at him and started with Tenten behind her to the theatre to save seats while Kiba and Ino got another ticket. Sakura sat down and took the popcorn from Tenten. "Oh this is exciting," Tenten giggled.

"I know!" Sakura joined her friend.

Ino and Kiba came up the aisle, Kiba close behind Ino. Sakura smiled, for some reason she knew Ino was practically freaking out in her head. The movie started and it was as good as they all thought it would be. Sakura winced and rested her head in her hand.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Tenten whispered.

Sakura nodded and rubbed her forehead, "I just got a really bad headache. I'll be right back" she assured her friend and got up. She walked out of the theatre and still felt like she was going to fall over. "Maybe I just need some fresh air" she said to herself.

She headed for the exit and was stopped before she could get to the door by the three guys from before. Sakura groaned, 'I really don't need this right now' she said to herself.

"Hey where you going?" the dirty blonde asked with smug look.

"Sorry I don't go out with guys that try to pick up girls from the movies" she spat out and pushed past them. She pushed through the door and felt relieved when the fresh air helped a little. The cold air went into her lungs and she breathed easily. She leaned against a wall and closed her eyes enjoying the air out here.

She opened her eyes to see the one of the guys from before AGAIN. He had his arms on either side of her head and she just stared at him. "Can I help you?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah you can" he said with an evil smile. He lowered one of his hands and placed it on her waist. Sakura pulled her hand up and thrust the palm of her hand up hitting him full on the nose.

She pushed him away from her and turned the corner heading away from the theater. "Ugh freak," Sakura glared at the ground. She saw a dead end alley up ahead and thought she might just duck it out there for awhile. She turned into it and ran into a pole . . . at least she thought it was a pole.

But the pole wrapped its arms around her waist and since when do poles have arms? Sakura looked up and went wide eyed. "G-Gaara, what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

But the look on his face was pure rage. He leaned down and placed his face in her hair. He took a long sniff and breathed in her scent. He held her closer and tried to rid his mind of the murderous thoughts. She wanted to push him away, this is what he always did, be the sweetest anyone could ever be and then just take it away from her.

But some part of her just wanted to stay there with his arms wrapped around her. He tensed and looked up resting his chin on her head, "Go away" he seethed.

Sakura turned her head to see the three guys again. She groaned and buried her head in his chest, "Why won't they leave me alone" she whispered to herself. She then went wide eyed in realization and looked up at Gaara's now even more enraged face.

He could read their minds and it was bound to be worse then anything she could think of. "Gaara" she whispered up at him clutching onto his shirt, he removed his hands from her waists and held onto her wrists. "Gaara?" she asked again but his eyes were filled with pure hate.

He pulled her behind him and looked at her through the side of his eyes. "Stay there," he ordered. She nodded weakly and held her hands to her chest and gulped.

"What you think some look is going to intimidate us, anyone can look scary. Your nothing but a twiggy emo kid" the guys all laughed at the comment but Gaara's glare was unchanging. How could they not be afraid? Sakura could barely keep herself from sinking to the floor. But she was the only one here that knew what he really was.

The blonde stepped up and glared at Gaara, Gaara was about 4 inches taller then the boy and he didn't even spare him a glance and his fist just smashed into his stomach. Sakura winced as she could actually hear the bones cracking. The guy with the black hair stepped forward but Gaara only grabbed his collar throwing him against the wall.

"You messed with the wrong girl" Gaara hissed fighting back the urge to just show off his fangs. The last one tried to run off but Gaara's hand grabbed his throat swiftly. "I could snap your neck in a millisecond and I wouldn't lose a wink of sleep" he smirked evilly truly looking like the vampire he was.

"Gaara let him go!" Sakura cried hold her hands over her face to hide the tears. Gaara snapped out of his trance and looked back at her, his gaze softened and he looked back at the guy.

"You go near her again and I will end your days" he threatened and released his intense grip making him stagger and fall to the ground. He looked back at Sakura who ran over to his side and latched onto his arm.

"Come on," he said pulling her with him. She held on tighter to him almost afraid to let go. She loosened her grip as she realized where her mind was leading to her. It was going to be like just like all the other times when he had done something that made her fall even more in love with him then the time before and then just take it all away.

He looked down at her feeling the loss of her attachment. "You can't do this!" she glared up at him and turned away. "It's not fair when you do this and then you . . . just break my heart" she sobbed.

"If you don't want me around any more I will stay away from you" he said sadly. She turned around and glared at him with tear filled eyes, she tried to wipe away some of them but they were quickly replaced with more.

"I want you to stay. I want you to say you love me and not turn your back on me. I want you to beat up people for looking at me like that," she choked out a laugh and again tried to rid her face of tears.

He was slightly wide eyed at her exclamation. "Sakura I-" he began but she just sobbed.

"You're ripping apart my heart!" she cried louder. She winced when his hands took her face gently.

"I'm sorry," he said painfully. Sakura went wide eyed as his face got closer to hers and she felt his cold lips on hers. She was in a daze; it was the first time they had actually kissed. She felt herself getting dizzy; she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back as much as she could before fainting.

Gaara pulled away catching her in his arms and seeing her hardly conscious face. "Are you alright?" he asked with a small laugh. She nodded with a big smile on her face. He hoisted her up onto his back so he was giving her a piggy back ride.

Sakura pace her hands loosely around his neck and as he mad his way back to the theatre he pulled her hand to his face and smelled her skin. My god you smell incredible" he said as if it were one of the most pleasurable things.

"Hey Sakura?" he looked back at her and she leaned her head so her green eyes met his beautiful sea foam green eyes.

"Yes?" she mumbled with a dreamy smile.

"Since, I know what you're thinking right now. I want to tell you what I am and have been thinking since the day I met you" his smirk was so gorgeous she thought she might faint again.

"What is it?" she asked groggily.

"Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you" he smiled the truest smile she had ever seen. That was it she knew her heart had stopped, his gaze turned to a worried look until the beating returned. A cocky smile came to his face and he laughed.

"I won't break your heart anymore," he said trying to make it sound light but the promise behind it was strong.

"Good because I'm giving it to you to keep" Sakura mumbled resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and thought about something, "So how many times have you been to my house at night?"

She felt him laugh and opened her eyes to see the look on his face, "I've been there every night" he said looking back at her.

Sakura sighed and nodded, "So will you be there tonight?" she wondered looking away from him and wishing she could hide her blush.

"Unless you don't want me there, I won't" he gave a small laughed and a smile broke on her face. Gaara sighed and looked ahead, "Sakura, I'm sorry I was trying to protect you. I didn't know it was hurting you so much" he grimaced and closed his eyes tightly.

"I forgive you, you can make it up to me tonight . . . and tomorrow night . . . and the next night," she smiled when he laughed.

"I get the point, I promise I will be there every night" Gaara said with a light breath, he chuckled and looked back at her once again, "I love you too" he whispered.

Sakura's eyes shot open and she looked at him oddly, "Oh yeah" she breathed. She was defiantly going to have to get used to his mind reading and all his other weird mythical things.

"We're back" Gaara sighed letting her down from his back. She stared at him with a pout; he smiled back "You want me to steal you from my sister and the wolves?"

Her eyes held hope and his smile turned to a smirk, "Alright love, give me your keys and I will give them to Ino. Just wait here" Gaara sighed and walked off a bit into the theatre area. As soon as he was gone he was walking back in and stopped in front of her.

"Alright let's go" he said grabbing her hand. Sakura blushed insanely and her heart began to beat abnormally fast. She heard him laugh and realized he must be able to feel to her heart. "Bingo" he flashed a knowing grin and dragged her out of the theatre.

He stopped and opened the door to a familiar car; she stared inside the nice convertible and was in awe. How on earth was it fair to be the most beautiful boy on the planet AND be fabulously wealthy? She sat in the passengers' seat and already heard him close the door and start the car.

"Yes I know I am fast" he said answering her thoughts. Sakura looked away with a deep blush on her face. "Yes" he sighed and pulled out onto the street.

"What?" Sakura blinked and stared at him not getting what he was answering.

"I said yes, because you were right. If you truly don't want me to hear a thought then all you have to do it think about not wanting me to hear it"

She made an 'O' with her mouth and nodded, "I see" she said and looked down. "So you'll come right?" Sakura asked not looking at him this time and poking her fingers together.

"Of course," he promised and took her hand with his. "I promise, although I am grounded . . ." he laughed and looked ahead at the road. Sakura tried to hold in a laugh and this caught his attention. "What is it?" he wondered holding back his own smile.

"I just can't imagine you doing something that would get you grounded" she smiled and he just shook his head.

"Well I did, Sasori and I kind of drifted off in Tsunade's story and she got mad so we ended up being grounded" he laughed and the car stopped. Sakura moved to get out and froze when she saw they were at his house.

"Gaara?" she turned but saw him no where.

"Don't worry" he said from right behind her, she jumped and held her heart trying to calm her nerves. "It would be odd if my car was sitting outside your house all night" he smirked and pulled her close.

Sakura blinked and then nodded, "Yeah I guess that does make sense. But . . ." she trailed off wondering to herself if they were actually going to walk all the way to her house.

"I would never make you walk" he smiled reading her mind again. She sighed and looked at him tapping her foot. "I'm going to carry you of course," he turned his back to her and kneeled down a bit.

"A piggy back?"

"Indeed now hope on, the longer we stay here the more likely my mother will catch me and I won't get to be with you this night" he smiled making Sakura nearly fall over from dizziness.

She climbed onto his back and held on tightly. "That's a good idea" he smile and looked back at her, "were going to go really fast" his smile turned to a smirk and he took off into the forest.


End file.
